SPEICHERN
by zZTA
Summary: SaruhikoXMisaki Shonen Ai Yaoi Bukan seorang teman, atau musuh, aku hanya orang asing yang mengetahui semua hal tentangmu. Memiliki ingatan dan kenangan yang sama denganmu.
1. Memo 1

REMOVED


	2. Memo 2

REMOVED


	3. Memo 3

REMOVED


	4. Memo 4

Saruhiko X Misaki

 **[K] Project - SPEICHERN Chap 4**

 _zZenSan_

Suara alarm memecah keheningan, udara di kamar terasa lebih dingin. Misaki mengerjapkan mata sesekali sebelum mendapatkan pandangannya yang jelas. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari seseorang yang sudah beranjak dari kasurnya. Sementara suara televise dari ruang utama terdengar samar. Sambil berusaha merai alarmnya, Misaki masih memeluk bantal dengan mesranya. Piyama yang kebesaran menunjukan ruas tulang selangka dan beberapa tanpa merah muda di dada. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sedikit berair, cepat sekali pagi dating. Ia beranjak menemukan seseorang di ruang utama.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou Misaki…"

Cuaca sepertinya akan cerah hari ini, ramalan cuaca juga menunjukan tak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Wajah yang masih mengantuk dengan rambut nya yang acak-acakan. Misaki mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya setengah sadar bagai masih mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih mengudara. Aroma teh dan susu menggoda manis, Saruhiko sudah seperti orang tua saja yang setiap pagi mendengarkan berita terbaru. Misaki berjalan mendekatinya di ruang utama.

"Hoamh…" sesekali ia masih menguap dan meregangkan ototnya, "-padahal aku sudah tidur lebih dari tujuh jam." Misaki duduk dihadapkan dengan susu segar yang sebenarnya membuatnya mual.

"Kenapa hanya aku?" Misaki menggerutu, memang begitu hobbynya jika ia merasa tak perlakukan sama. Hanya ia yang minum susu di runah itu. "Agar kau bertambah tinggi." komentar Saruhiko membuatnya misuh membuang muka, mengerucutkan bibir.

Misaki ingin membuat omelet jadi ia memeriksa lemari pendingin mereka, "Kenapa kau masih pakai piyama?" Misaki melirik heran, sepengetahuannya Saruhiko akan ada pertemuan siang ini di kantornya. Saruhiko hanya menggumam tak jelas, ia malah mendekati Misaki yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan mangkuk kecil dan berniat mengambil telur.

"Awh!" Misaki terkejut nyaris meloncat. Merasakan bahunya digigit lelaki mesum, dengan cepat ia mengambil pengaduk telur yang masih bersih dan memukulkannya pada wajah Saruhiko membuat kacamatanya hampir jatuh.

"Diamlah Saru! Duduklah!" Misaki bertolak pinggang, menyingsingkan lengan piyamanya yang kebesaran. Sambil, meraih celemek di atas lemari pendingin.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu." tidak bisa di perintah, hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang membuat Misaki jengkel.

"Hyah… Ba- baka! Dimana kau menyentuhku!" Misaki menggeliat menolak memutar tubuhnya. Dadanya di cubit tepat di puncaknya membuat ia setengah mati kaget.

"Hah, aku merasakan ada sesuatu di sini sekarang." Saruhiko meraba pahanya sendiri, ereksi dipagi hari kerap kali terjadi untuk lelaki seusia mereka.

"Bodoh! Soalnya kau menggodaku terus!" Misaki jadi malu sendiri, ia tak ingin di tertawai Saruhiko lagi. Si empat mata ini sangat menyebalkan jika sikap mesum sedang muncul.

"Jadi, kenapa kita tidak saling membantu." sambil tersenyum merencanakan niat isengnya, Misaki bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana ia selalu bisa menguasai pembicaraan dan itu membuatnya lebih kesal. "Bo- Bodoh! Lakukan dengan cepat." Misaki membuang muka merasakan pipinya memanas karena semu merah di wajah hingga telinganya merekah sedemikian rupa.

Saruhiko meletakan bibirnya dengan lembut, "Hei, buka bibirmu untukku." Saruhiko menarik wajah lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia tidak ingin hanya sebatas kecupan, ia ingin mencium dengan hasrat. Ciuman, berliat lidah dan membuat Misaki tak berdaya kehabisan nafas.

"Ah… Saru… Baka… jangan keras begitu." Misaki menolak, moodnya sedang tidak baik untuk melakukan hal seperti ini pagi-pagi begini. Menurutnya itu hal yang memalukan, walau dilakukan dengan pasangan sendiri.

"Kalau begitu,-" Saruhiko menarik tangan Misaki agar melingkari pinggangnya. Kakinya menyangga di pangkal paha membuat Misaki yang mulai horny lebih bergairah lagi. Tangan dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang itu menelusup perlahan menyentuh permukaan kulit punggung mengibakan piyama maroon yang Misaki kenakan.

"Saruhiko… Hei, tanganmu…" Misaki merasa malu saat merasakan bokongnya sedang di gerayangi. Sementara Saruhiko sedang menikmati reaksinya, jika Misaki kesal atau marah ia pasti akan merasa lebih senang. Pemuda itu menyumpahi dirinya, "-argh… Biarkan aku yang mengatasinya." Misaki melepas pelukannya kini memojokan lelaki berkacamata itu diantara dinding dan was basin di dapur mereka.

Misaki merangsek perlahan, membuat Saruhiko tertawa kecil merasa geli mendapati kecupan di leher dan dadanya. Ia ingin tahu keahlian apa yang bisa dilakukan anak ini. Awalnya Misaki ragu dan berniat menghentikan tindakannya, akan tetapi ekspresi Saruhiko yang meremehkannya itu membuatnya sangat kesal dan ingin membuktikan bahwa ia juga bisa memuaskan lawan mainnya.

"Hap-"

"Fvck! Matilah aku!" Saruhiko mendorong kepala Misaki dari vitalnya yang sudah menegang dan masuk ke bibir mungil merekah merah mudah itu. Misaki jadi kebingungan melihat Saruhiko meringis kesakitan. "Eh?" tanpa rasa bersalah Misaki ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Niatan blowjob pertamanya.

"Perhatikan gigimu, ah… Rasanya aku akan mati karena impoten." Saruhiko menggelengkan kepala sambil meraba dadanya memang bermain dengan yang berpengalaman itu kadang sangat beresiko seperti saat ini.

"Heh? Maaf! Biarkan aku melakukannya sekali lagi." Misaki, sedikit memaksa ia begitu yakin kali ini bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Namun lelaki itu sudah cukup kapok dengan permainannya pagi ini.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku harus ke kantor. Bisa-bisa aku tak mampu berjalan karena lemas nanti." Saruhiko menolak ia bisa melihat sedikit tatapan kecewa dari Misaki sekarang.

"Huh, terserah." Misaki membenarkan pakaiannya dan kembali pada aktifitasnya. Saruhiko tersenyum sendiri masih sedikit miris menutupi pangkal pahanya melihat pemuda itu nampak lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Ia sibuk mengaduk telur dan memastikan teflonnya panas.

Suara percikan minyak dan aroma telur yang mulai matang, mentega tipis dan tomat cherry yang di belah menjadi dua bagian.

Saruhiko selesai mengganti pakaiannya setelah lima belas menit. Menyemprotkan parfume dan menyisir rambutnya lagi. Meraih pedangnya dan duduk menunggu sarapannya datang.

"Jangan sisakan sayurnya." Misaki meninggalkan gelas kosong di samping piring Saruhiko. Menyiapkan jar air mineral dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Jika aku pulang terlambat tidurlah lebih dulu. Besok pagi kita harus bertemu doktermu." Saruhiko memakan Sarapannya dengan tenang. Sementara Misaki tak memberi jawaban hari ini ia berencana pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk mengambil beberapa barang miliknya.

Selepas Saruhiko meninggalkan rumah menuju kantornya, Misaki juga bergegas menyiapkan dirinya untuk beraktifitas setelah membereskan alat makan mereka. Mengambil jam dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku. Mungkin ia akan membeli ponsel baru juga hari ini. Ia mengenakan topi hitamnya, rompi kulit dark purple dan kausnya yang maroon.

"Aku merasa ada yang kurang, tapi sudahlah…" Misaki meninggalkan apartement itu selisih satu jam dari Saruhiko.

"Obat? Ponsel? Apa yang ku lupakan ya?" Misaki masih berusaha mengingat sekali lagi. Sampai ia menemukan toko telepon selular. Ia mencari tipe yang sama dengan miliknya terdahulu yang rusak parah. Setelah mendapatkannya, selanjutnya tinggal pergi ke rumahnya dan mengambil beberapa barang yang ia perlukan.

"Yata San?" suara berat dari arah belakang membuat Misaki menoleh.

"-erh… Hmmmm Rikio? -San?" Misaki ragu-ragu ingatannya sangat payah. Lelaki dengan jenggot dan rambut mohawk mengenakan stelan training cream itu sangat nampak familiar.

"Yo! Aku tak menyangka bertemu kau di jalan begini." Kusanagi muncul membawa beberapa barang belanjaan.

"Kusanagi San." Misaki termenung sejenak.

Alhasil ia Misaki berakhir di Homra dengan dua orang yang ia temui tersebut.

"Saruhiko melarangku ini dan itu. Ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu.." Misaki benar-benar menceritakan masalahnya. Sementara Kusanagi dan Rikio yang menemaninya hanya saling pandang tak ingin mengungkap apapun.

"Mungkin memang waktunya belum tepat." lelaki dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku itu mengomentari. Rikio tak bisa mengatakan apapun juga, ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana memang sejak awal hubungan Saruhiko dan Misaki memang tidak baik. Jika ini adalah salah satu cara agar hubungan mereka sebagai teman membaik maka membiarkan situasi tetap seperti ini juga keputusan yang bijaksana.

"Hah… Kalau begitu aku harus pulang sekarang. Ngobrol dengan kalian benar-benar seru sampai aku lupa waktu. Si empat mata itu pasti marah-marah kalau aku pergi bermain begini." Misaki mengotak-atik ponsel barunya. Menyingkronisasi data dengan beberapa gadgetnya. Hari juga sudah sore, ia bisa membeli beberapa bahan makanan sebelum sampai ke rumah.

Ia memutuskan mampir ke sebuah swalayan sendirian membeli beberapa sayuran dan makanan instan. "Ah? Dimana aku menyimpan obatku?" Misaki merogoh saku setelah membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Ahh… Pasti tertinggal di meja Kusanagi San." ia hanya menepuk jidat menyadari kecerobohannya. Ia tak mungkin sempat jika kembali lagi ke sana. Jadi mungkin besok atau lusa ia baru akan mengambilnay sementara ini ia hanya mengirimi pesan pada Kusanagi memastikan bendanya itu akan aman di sana.

Sampai di rumah dan memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Makan malam sendiri dan tidak peduli apapun, lagipula Saruhiko bilang jika ia pulang terlambat maka ia harus segera beristirahat.

"Hehehe…." niat nakal muncul, Misaki masih penasaran dengan skill nya sendiri dalam hal blowjob. Setelah makan malam ia membuka ponselnya memeriksa file yang dikirimkan oleh Rikio padanya. Ia memang meminta AV pada temannya itu, '-akan ku buktikan pada Saru kalau aku juga bisa melakukannya.' tekadnya membulat dan berniat mempelajari bagaimana cara melakukan itu. Kali ini dengan cara yang benar.

Maka setelah dua jam berlalu.

"Sialan, aku malah tegang begini."

Ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, melihat wanita-wanita bertelanjang dada begitu sensual membuatnya jadi horny sendiri. Bagaimana caranya mempelajari itu jika bathinnya sendiri lemah.

"Jadi harus berhati-hati pada gigi." gumamnya sendiri memperhatikan sangat serius video yang ia miliki.

Misaki memutuskan ia tidak akan tertidur, tidak akan sampai hari ini ia bisa melakukan itu pada Saruhiko. Setelah tadi pagi mendapat penolakan darinya. "Aku akan membuat kopi."

Ia membulatkan tekad akan melakukannya malam ini. Maka setelah membuat kopi dan memakan beberapa cemilan sambil menonton televisi sendirian di ruangan besar. Ia akan menunggu Saruhiko sampai pulang.

"Sialan, kenapa acara horror semua?" Misaki kesal acara televisi yang ditayangkan adalah semua hal yang ia benci tentang dunia lain. Misaki menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sesekali sambil mengeratkan selimut yang ia bawa. Walau kehilangan sebagian ingatannya ternyata rasa takutnya pada hal-hal seperti itu belum juga hilang. Ia jadi ingat saat ia sekolah, festival olahraga dan kelasnya membuat rumah hantu. Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana ia takut dengar hantu palsu yang ia buat sendiri.

Sofanya terlalu empuk, udaranya dingin dan selimutnya amat nyaman memeluknya. Matanya sayu-sayu terpejam memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Hoamh-" setelah tiga kali menguap akhirnya justru terlelap karena kamtuknya sendiri. Kau tau umpama orang bodoh tidak terpengaruh cafein.

Wajahnya yang bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Meringkuk membentuk bulatan manis dengan wajah polos yang terpejam. Lampu ruang utama sudah mati hanya entrance yang redup menyala warna orange.

"Tadaima…"

Tapak kaki pelan hampir tak bersuara, helaan nafas berat dan wajah lelah dengan kantung mata. "Tengah malam…" Saruhiko memasuki ruang utama mendapati televisi menyala dan penonton yang bagai kehilangan nyawa.

Saruhiko tidak ingin membangunkannya, melihat wajahnya yang manis itu hanya membuat Saruhiko tergelitik untuk mencumbunya. "Haaa…" Saruhiko mematikan televisi berniat membopong pemuda dengan piyama itu ke kamar.

Saruhiko melihat makan malam yang dibungkus wrap di meja makan. Ia akan segera memakannya lalu mandi sebelum tidur. "Hnn…. Saru-" Misaki terbangun sebelum Saruhiko membawanya.

"Eh, kau jadi bangun…" Saruhiko mengurungkan niatnya. Misaki menguap sesekali, sepertinya ia sudah lupa rencana awalnya untuk begadang malam ini.

"Kau ingin mandi? aku akan menghangatkan makan malammu." Misaki merenggangkan otot punggungnya. Saruhiko mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium keningnya tanpa berkata apapun. "Bodoh-" sikap sok romantis itu membuat Misaki jadi malu sendiri.

Selesai dengan mandinya Saruhiko mendapati Misaki sudah pergi ke kamar. Makan malamnya yang hangat ada di meja dengan rapi. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Misaki berusaha memejamkan matanya seperti ada sesuatu yang nyaman dalam dirinya. Bagian belakang kepala yang terasa sedikit sakit. Mata sayu dengan warna kecoklatan itu seperti menerawang sesuatu di awang-awang. Sambil memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi nyaman.

"Argh…." sepintas ingatan berkelebat kacau di benaknya. Ia terduduk, menahan tekanan seperti naik ke puncak kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat telapak tangannya sendiri yang bergetar. Ia bergidik ketakutan, melihat api yang muncul dari ujung jarinya. Kepulan asap seperti membutakan pandangannya.

Orang-orang yang mati, dan reruntuhan terbakar. Sangat menyakitkan menyekat dada.

"Apa itu?" Misaki berkicap masih memegangi kepalanya, pandangannya menggelap sesaat sampai sebuah penglihatan dari masa lalu datang padanya.

"Totsuka San? Mikoto San?"

Tanpa alasan yang ia mengerti airmata jatuh begitu saja. Keringat dingin dan tubuhnya yang masih belum bisa ia kendalikan. Api yang membara, pedang-pedang di angkasa. Prasasti yang membuatnya ketakutan tanpa alasan.

"Saruhiko!" Misaki berjalan sempoyongan melihat lelaki berkacamata itu selesai membereskan makan malamnya.

"Ada apa, Misaki?" Saruhiko mendekatinya, tetiba tangannya dicengkram kuat dan Misaki meringis terlihat sangat kesakitan hampir jatuh.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Saruhiko kebingungan membantunya kembali ke kamar dan mengambilkannya air mineral. Ia tak menemukan obat Misaki di manapun. Ia sangat panik dan kesal sekaligus.

Sesekali menggeratakan gigi akibat kesalnya sendiri.

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa!" Misaki menarik Saruhiko ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain waktu seperti ini. "Sudah, aku cuma kaget. Mimpiku seram sekali." Ia tertawa kecil setelah berhasil mendapatkan stabilitas tubuhnya. Ia memeluk tangan Saruhiko erat, bagaimanapun dilihat Saruhiko tahu ia sedang ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini." Sambil melepas kacamatanya. Saruhiko membantu Misaki kembali ke tempat tidur, membiarkan satu lengannya dipinjam, bahunya jadi tempat bersandar. Misaki melihat telapak tangannya sesekali membuat Saruhiko turut memperhatikannya. "Ada apa?" ia menarik tangan kecil itu, menjalinkan jari-jarinya.

"Hei, Saru… Apa yang terjadi pada Totsuka San?" Misaki menggumam suaranya sedikit serak. Sedikit merasa terganggu dan bermalas-malasan memberi jawaban Saruhiko hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Dadaku sakit sekali tadi, aku tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu yang ku lihat di sana." Misaki kembali menggumam, ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Saruhiko lebih dekat mengharapkan jawaban.

"Dia sudah mati, hanya itu." jawaban singkat yang membuat Misaki ingin bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dia mati? Mengapa? Apa hubungan Totsuka, Mikoto, aku dan kau. Tidak jelas sekali." Misaki menyeka wajahnya yang rasanya ia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Misaki! Jangan memaksakan dirimu." sambil mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia ragu bagaimana mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Ia takut dan merasa bersalah diwaktu bersamaan.

"Aku melihatmu sangat marah. Apa karena aku?"

Saruhiko tidak ingin menjawabnya, ia tidak bisa. "Tolong, mungkin ada sebagian hal yang tidak perlu kau ingat lagi."

"Jika kau yang begitu…" Misaki menggeliat, ia mengeratkan dekapannya.

Perlahan tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya mendominasi. Ia memeluk Saruhiko dengan lembut, secara perlahan merangsek ke sela kaki. Misaki jadi ingat tujuannya sore tadi. "Apa yang?" Saruhiko sedikit kaget.

"Hehe.. Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku." lelaki itu membiarkan Saruhiko menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. Perlahan dengan deret gigi kecil-kecilnya itu membuka celana pemuda dengan mata biru gelap itu hati-hati. "Astaga…" Saruhiko menepuk pipinya sendiri teringat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ah…" lengguhnya pelan samar ketika lidah mungil menari membentuk garis dari pangkal hingga ujung vitalnya. "Darimana kau belajar mesum begini…" Saruhiko tertawa sedikit merintih menahan gelinya. Misaki tak menjawab, ia sedang berfikir bagaimana pemain AV bisa menikmati kulumannya setiap detik. Ia tak percaya bagaimana wanita itu bisa sangat menikmatinya.

"Ahm…" Satu caplokan membuat satu sisi pipi Misaki menggembung. Saruhiko merasa merinding di sekujur tubuh, ia sangat bergairah sekarang melihat tatap berlinang Misaki seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Bes- har...mm" ucapan Misaki tak jelas, merasakan dirinya di oral dengan orang ini membuat hatinya terbang tinggi.

"Misaki… Ah.." Saruhiko yang kelelahan tak ingin menahan orgasme pertamanya.

"Ah…." tapi Misaki yang merasa kesulitan bernafas menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sebelum pasangannya terpuaskan.

"Arg.. Kenapa berhenti?" Saruhiko nampak kesal, "-daguku pegal tahu!" Misaki menggerakan mulut bagian bawahnya. Melihat Saruhiko sudah memakai kacamata kembali membuat hatinya sedikit tergelitik. Ia mendekatinya berniat menggoda dengan ciuman. Belum sampai bibir mungilnya menyentuh Saruhiko ia terhenti lagi. Ia mengecup pipi dengan lembut merambat hingga telinga berusaha memancing pasangannya malam ini.

"-dasar petugas mesum." bisikkan Misaki membuat Saruhiko sedikit geram, ia menarik Misaki jatuh ke ranjang. "Benarkah? Ini salahmu, membangunkan singa yang tertidur." Saruhiko merangsek dari leher hingga dada membuat Misaki menggelinjang di bawahnya. Tangannya di tahan oleh Saruhiko kuat-kuat.

"Kau harus menuntaskan apa yang sudah kau mulai."

"Ahahaha… Hentikan, itu geli…" Misaki tertawa lepas mendapat godaan dari pemuda yang sudah terlanjur di bakar gairah ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Saruhiko berhenti sejenak, berusaha menghibur hatinya sendiri.

"Jika kau mengingat semuanya. Apa kita bisa tetap seperti ini?" suara lirih membekukan udara. Tak lama gerimis turun tipis memukul kaca begitu terasa menganggu. Misaki memandang Saruhiko tak bisa berkata-kata, ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang mendadak pemuda yang mencumbunya ini mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku." Seperti sadar ia membunuh momentum Saruhiko hanya berdesah berat seperti melepas sesuatu yang membebaninya. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau begitu aku tidak ingingin mengingatnya. Atau… Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk di antara kita. Heheheh…."

Mendengar jawaban yang plin-plan dari orang bodoh itu paling tidak membuat Saruhiko terhibur. Walau hanya sedikit, namun wajahnya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah. "Aku yakin kau pasti menyukaiku." gumamnya berniat Misaki kesal lagi seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga yakin, kau pasti sangat menyukaiku." Misaki semringah, ia tak ingin merusak suasana lagi. "Hmm… ?" Saruhiko memincingkan mata bertanya-tanya mengapa orang ini begitu yakin.

"Karena kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini dengan orang yang kau sukai." Misaki memeluknya, lengan yang melingkar manja. Senyuman yang seperti begitu jauh dari masa lalu yang ia pikir sebelumnya tak akan kembali.

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras riuhnya memukul jendela, rintiknya jatuh memecah udara bagai menggemakan kerinduan dan kebohongan yang fana. Dingin, nyaman, dan segera lenyap dengan cepat. Saruhiko kembali tersenyum, merasa berhasil membodohi dirinya sendiri. Tidak berguna dan sia-sia.

 **.oOo.**

Hari telah berganti rasanya cepat sekali, hujannya sangat menyukai hari ini. Langit tak menunjukan akan cerah. Gerimis tipis dan udara lembab segera menyergap. Saruhiko bangun lebih awal.

Ia merasakan bahunya sedikit pegal sekarang. Melihat Misaki yang terlelap di sampingnya seperti ini. Setiap hari hanya terasa seperti mimpi baginya

Bibir yang mengatup, ingin sekali ia mengatakan seribu kata maaf. Tidak semua orang bisa meminta maaf. Ia terlalu yakin, ia tak termaafkan.

Saruhiko memeriksa ponselnya, ia membuat janji dengan dokter yang menangani Misaki hari ini. Mengenakan pakaiannya yang ia cari-cari ternyata hampir masuk ke bawah bed.

Ia tak ingin membuka gordyn yang sudah pasti cuacanya jelek sekali. Seburuk apapun cuaca dan kondisi lain cerita ketika kau bersama orang yang kau cintai, dan mencintaimu tentunya.

Drrrrrrrrt….

Drrrrrrrrt…..

Getar ponsel lain mengalihkan konsentrasi nya. Saruhiko mengecek ponsel tua milik ibu Misaki yang masih ia bawa bersamanya. Pesan dari seseorang di Homra.

"Kau meninggalkan beberapa barangmu di sini." Saruhiko membacakan pesannya.

Kembali menatap Misaki bertanya-tanya jujur saja perasaannya ini mendadak tidak enak.

Tidak ingin merasa terbebani ia hanya membiarkan dirinya tidak memikirkan rasa tak enak hati itu. Jika saja setiap harinya bisa selalu seperti ini.

Selalu saja ada beberapa orang yang hanya dengan keberadaannya membuat orang lain merasa terganggu. Pikiran manusia yang egois sekali, tapi bagi Saruhiko itu Manusiawi. Ia yakin tidak hanya dia yang merasa itu sendiri, Misaki tidak butuh siapapun juga kecuali dirinya di dunia ini.

 **CHAP 4**


	5. Memo 5

Saruhiko X Misaki

 **[K] Project - SPEICHERN Chap 5**

 _zZenSan_

Perbincangan ringan terdengar sayup-sayup samat dari ruang periksa. Langit-langit putih nampak lebih terang dengan lampu yang menyala sebegitu terang disiang hari. Saruhiko nampak duduk memangku kaki sambil memegang ponselnya. Sesekali orang lalu lalang melintasi ruangan. Beberapa perawat sering ia dapati sedang memperhatikannya.

Lima belas menit menunggu rasanya jadi sangat lama. Tak lama nampak gagang pintu berputar dan daunnya terbuka. Saruhiko memberi salam pada dokter paruh baya yang menangani Misaki. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya singkat.

Dokter belum menemukan perkembangan yang signifikan dari kondisi ingatan sementara Misaki. Selama obat dari dokter terus ia konsumsi peningkatannya akan terus berlanjut.

Juga nasehat agar tidak terlalu stress dan memaksakan dirinya.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Berusaha bersikap sopan san bersahabat Saruhiko memberi salam. Misaki tak berkata apapun, mungkin ada sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan di dalam ruang periksa yang disembunyikan darinya. "Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat." Saruhiko seiring dengan Misaki menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang hanya lurus menuju lift. Seperti melamun, Misaki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau nampak bingung begitu?" Saruhiko memperhatikan lelaki yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu. "Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi aku tidak tau itu apa. Hehehe-" ia tertawa canggung menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Rasanya aneh sekali berjalan berdua begini denganmu. Aku tidak terlalu yakin apa masalahnya?" lanjut nya lagi sambil mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya merasa terganggu. "Ayo pergi ke rumah lamaku. Aku ingin memberikan beberapa barangmu yang tertinggal." Saruhiko berjalan lebih cepat. Mengenakan sweater hitam membalut kulit pualamnya. Handband yang tak pernah ia lepaskan dan kacamata menyebalkan bagi Misaki kelamaan sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan Saruhiko.

Mengikuti kemana langkahnya dibimbing Misaki tidak banyak bertanya. Sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua di komplek yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya dulu. "Wah…. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak berkunjung." Misaki berdiri dibelakang punggung Saruhiko mengikutinya dengan tenang.

Belum menekan tombol bel pintu mendadak sudah terbuka. Seorang gadis keluar dengan wajah datar bertatap muka dengan Saruhiko. Wajahnya memang tidak mirip tapi sikap ketus dan acuhnya membuat Misaki sedikit mengingat wajah Saruhiko saat sekolah.

"Hah? Ada angin apa yang membuatmu kemari?" sambil mengibas twintailnya. Gadis dengan seifuku merah itu membuka gerbang. Ia baru saja akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, "-masuklah." Saruhiko memberi isyarat agar Misaki masuk ke rumahnya Seperti menjaga jarak dengan gadis ketus yang langsung berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Tadaima-" Saruhiko masuk dengan tenang melepas sepatunya.

Tidak ada jawaban, seperti biasanya. Ayah dsn Ibunya tidak di rumah di jam kerja seperti ini.

"Siapa perempuan tadi?" Misaki ingin tahu, ia ingat Saruhiko tak punya kakak atau adik.

"Aya… Dia sepupuku, dia tinggak bersama orang tuaku." Saruhiko menjawab singkat.

Sampai di kamarnya, ia membiarkan temannya itu melihat-lihat. Kamar yang rapi san tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimainkan.

"Ini." Saruhiko memberikan sebuah keychain, "-punyamu. Juga, hah benda tidak berguna ini." Saruhiko membuka pintu lemari. Sebuah papan seluncur darat jatuh ke lantai.

"Skate board?" Misaki memungutnya, rodanya sudah sedikit bergoyang pada bagian engselnya.

"Ah? Ku pikir benda ini sudah hilang waktu kita naik ke menara?" Misaki nampak semringah berseri-seri. Sementara lelaki yang menemaninya hanya tertawa kecil, baru saja Misaki tanpa sadar mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau ingat, benda itu jatuh waktu kau datang dengan bodohnya menolongku. Syukurlah kita tidak mati melawan bocah hijau itu." Saruhiko menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan sepintas membuat Misaki terdiam.

"Eh? Ya aku ingat. Kau bersama seorang anak dari… Ehmm siapa itu Nagare?" Misaki menelisik matanya memancarkan penasaran.

"Raja klan hijau. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, dia sudah mati oleh klan Silver."

Misaki mengatupkan bibir mencoba mengerti, setidaknya ia tidak kehilangan gambaran pembicaraan mereka. Ia seperti menyimpan sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada Saruhiko tapi ia hanya mengunci mulutnya soal masalah itu.

"Kau tau, kemarin aku ke Homra." Misaki nampak merasa bersalah, terlihat dari tatapannya yang kesana kemari tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku tau, kau membeli ponsel baru juga." Saruhiko mengambil minuman ringan dan memberikan Misaki kaleng baru dari lemari pendinginnya.

Misaki mengangguk pelan, '-Heh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Saruhiko tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun?" selanya dengan tanya.

"He…. Memang kau itu ibu ku?" jawab Misaki sedikit meninggikan suara mendengar Saruhiko yang mulai berlebihan. Pemuda berkacamata itu bermaksud menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang akan menjadi perdebatan sebentar lagi.

"Setelah ini akan kemana? Aku bosan melakukan apapun." Misaki membaringkan tubuh berputar di ranjang single Saruhiko membuat Spreinya jadi berantakan. "Aku akan membereskan beberapa benda yang bisa ku bawa ke apartementku. Kau bisa istirahat sebentar,-" Sambil menarik sebuah tas biru tua dengan kedua tangannya. Saruhiko membuka laci dari meja belajarnya mengeluarkan beberapa benda elektronik dan buku catatan. Ia tak menyangka menyimpan dokumen begitu ceroboh saat ia naru masuk ke Scepter 4. Sementara ia sibuk membereskan bukunya, Misaki yang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertidur sudah terlelap di ranjang yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Matahari yang mulai tergelincir hampir tenggelam. Bukan karena Saruhiko terlalu lama membereskan bendanya, ia hanya tak membangunkan Misaki dan membiarkannya tidur senyeyak itu di hari liburnya. Maka ketika Misaki terbangun dan mendapati matahari sudah tenggelam ia menjadi kesal. Ia berencana membeli beberapa sayur di swalayan untuk makanan mereka. Jika sudah se sore ini biasanya antrian menumpuk karena jam pulang kerja.

Saruhiko membawa tasnya yang tak terlalu besar itu. Ia tak ingin bertemu keluarganya, ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya sebelum ibunya sampai.

Misaki tidak ingin tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia hanya sudah terbiasa dengan Saruhiko yang kadang memang bertindak menyebalkan begitu. Sebelum malam larut setelah melewati kepadatan lalu lintas dan akhirnya sampai ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Ah, apa ada yang bisa dimakan?" Misaki segera menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang utama. Memeriksa laci dan lemari pendingin yang tersisa beberapa sayuran. Ia berfikir untuk membuat sup, atau apapun menghabiskan sayuran yang mulai terlihat layu itu.

"Aku akan mandi duluan." Setelah menyimpan tasnya Saruhiko berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Misaki mulai membuat makan malam untuk mereka.

"Hm… Sayuran lagi?" Saruhiko dengan piyamanya masih mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk bisa melihat menu makan malam mereka. "Aku tidak menerima komplain tuan!" Misaki masih meniriskan Nasi dan menata mangkuk dan sumpit.

"Hmm…" Saruhiko mengambil kursi dan membantu Misaki. Meja yang tak terlalu besar cukup untuk mereka berdua. Tumis sayuran dan sup, Misaki sebenarnya tahu Saruhiko tidak suka makan sayur. Justeru itu ia membeli banyak sayuran, orang dewasa mana yang masih pilih-pilih makanan.

"Sekarang aku akan mandi, kau harus membereskan sisanya." Misaki selesai lebih dulu. Tidak protes atau apapun, Saruhiko masih melanjutkan mkannya sendiri dengan tenang. Ia menyadari sesuatu, sedikit terlambat untuk menyadarinya memang.

"Misaki, siang tadi kau tidak meminum obatmu." suara Saruhiko masih terdengar saat Misaki melepas bajunya untuk dimasukan ke mesin cuci.

"Iya! Setelah ini aku akan meminumnya!" Sahutnya lantang sambil meneruskan aktifitasnya. Kalau ia pikir sejak obatnya tertinggal di Homra sudah dua hari ia tak meminum obatnya. Tak heran jik tak ada perkembangan apapun darinya, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatnya tertawa.

Saat Misaki selesai mandi den mengenakan bajunya, Saruhiko nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya di atas kasurnya. "Kau selalu sesibuk itu ya…" Misaki meminum air dari botol kecil yang ia ambil. Sementara pemuda berkacamata itu hanya tertawa kecil, "-kau tau. Aku ini bagian penting dalam kelompokku tahu!" sedikit menyombongkan diri Saruhiko meletakan gadgetnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan, Misaki meraihnya. Saruhiko bermaksud mengeringkan rambut Misaki yang masih basah itu.

"Hm…. Saruhiko. Apa kau ingat saat aku kecelakaan?" Misaki memulai topik yang sedikit berat, sementara Saruhiko tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menggerakan tangannya dan mulai dengan pengering rambutnya yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit gemuruh.

"Belakangan aku seperti melihatmu, apa saat kita sedang bertengkar? Karena apa? Kenapa aku bisa jadi begitu?" tanya nya lagi lebih mendetail. Saruhiko malas membicarakan ini, pura-pura tidak mendengar menurutnya keputusan yang cukup mudah dan tak beresiko.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Misaki memukul pelan kaki pemuda berambut hitam itu karena kesal tidak mendapat respon yang bagus.

"Ah, aku juga mulai melupakan itu sih." jawabnya singkat, Misaki jadi memikirkan hal lain untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Saruhiko, kapan kita mulai menjalin hubungan aneh seperti ini? Apakah sejak lulus sekolah? Atau lebih cepat dari itu?" Misaki menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu kaki Saruhiko yang memijak tanah.

"Bagiku… Lebih cepat dari itu." Saruhiko menjawab singkat. "Kau pasti terkejut jika mengingat bagaimana ini terjadi." lanjutnya lagi. Misaki bangkit, duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu sambil menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa yang membuatku terkejut?" Misaki mengaitkan tangannya merangkul leher itu dengan lembut.

"Bisa jadi marah." perjelas Saruhiko membalas dengan meletakan tangannya di pinggul Misaki. Pinggangnya seperti semakin kurus, tulang leher dan selangkanya terlihat semakin menonjol.

"Hahaha? Benarkah. Aku jadi ingin tahu itu hal seperti apa." Misaki tertawa kecil, sementara Saeuhiko sudah menatapinya sejak tadi. Mengincar bibir ranum yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba ia mengecupnya pelan dan bersambut dari Misaki yang sedangmood hari ini.

"Bolehkan? Aku mengecup-" ucapannya belum selesai, "-kau bertanya setelah melakukannya. Apa kau ini bodoh?"

Seperti mendapat lampu hijau sambil melepaskan kacamata dan meletakannya di meja, "-ahn…" Misaki merasa dirinya sedang digoda. Saruhiko bisa menghirup aroma sabun yang segar dari kulit kecoklatan yang selalu terasa hangat setiap ia menyentuhnya. Pundak yang kecil, dan wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum membuatnya sedikit merasa hangat. Matahari yang hanya ingin disimpan sendiri.

Misaki melepas kasusnya membiarkan dirinya telanjang diri. Saruhiko memandangnya dengan sedikit sayu dan kepiluan yang terus ia sembunyikan. Yang ia nikmati segala yang ada di dunia ini hanya kebohongan.

"Hmm…" Ia melenguh pelan mendapati pemuda berambut chestnut berada di antara kedua kakinya. "Serahkan padaku…" Misaki sangat yakin dengan dirinya. Sementara Saruhiko hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lelaki yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Saruhiko, apakah kita pernah pergi onsen bersama?" Misaki menanyakan sesuatu yang seperti itu disaat seperti ini. "Jika kau ingin mencoba Yukata Sex kita bisa melakukannya minggu depan." Saruhiko tertawa menggoda menarik tubuh yang lebih ramping itu melekat padanya.

"Hah? Bodoh! Aku tak bilang begitu." Misaki memukul pelan pundak Saruhiko sedikit kesal mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm…. Aku hanya bercanda." ia menarik dagu itu untuk ia kecup di bagian pipinya yang menggembung.

Tangannya yang nakal memulai foreplay tanpa Misaki sadari membuat libidonya ikut meningkat. Sesekali lengguhan tertahan dari bibirnya justeru membuat Saruhiko lebih berhasrat padanya. "Ah… Sa- Saru…" Misaki mengerang meringis sedikit ngilu sambil tertawa sesekali. Ia selalu merasa kesakitan di awal aktifitas mereka ini.

"Hnyaa…. perutku penuh…" rintihnya, sambil memeluk Saruhiko erat-erat dengan kukunya yang mencakar-cakar.

Saruhiko memberikan waktu untuknya mulai terbiasa, sebenarnya ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin menghajar tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu sekuat-kuatnya.

"Ha… Ah…" menunggu reaksi Misaki yang menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri membuat tempo lambat. Sambil tersenyum menatap Saruhiko begitu dekat dengannya.

"Tubuhmu selalu dingin,-" Misaki menatap lekat pada wajah tenang yang menatapnya begitu dalam seperti berusaha menembus sesuatu dalam dirinya. "Karena Misaki terlalu hangat, dan bersinar." Saruhiko memejamkan mata mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Misaki tertawa kecil mengulum telinga Saruhiko memberi gigit mesra, merambat turun hingga leher dan kembali ke bibirnya.

"Aku selalu ingin menggenggam tanganmu yang dingin itu, sampai kita berdua merasa hangat." Misaki masih menggerakan tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu mengikuti irama yang ia mainkan. Kakinya tak bisa berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya dan ia bisa melihat Saruhiko yang nampak serius hanya padanya di saat seperti ini.

"Hyah-" Merasakan desakan Saruhiko semakin intens.

Misaki membusur menahan nikmat yang masuk ke seluruh aliran darah. "Ha ah…" Ia tak kuat lagi, melihat itu Saruhiko membantingnya ke ranjang dan mengambil persiapan memulai serangan.

"Nya… Ahh Saru… Pelan…" Misaki sudah tak bisa mengomando lelaki yang sudah nyaris sampai klimaksnya. "Ah… Ahn… Aku akan…" decit dari kaki ranjang. Ruangan yang langit-langitnya tinggi. Suaranya memecah hening menggema terus hingga memudar menghilang di kejauhan. "Saru… Aku… Ah…" Saruhiko menghentikan gerakannya membuat lawan mainnya sedikit bingung.

"Sorry-" Saruhiko memutar tubuh Misaki dengan keras, menekan wajahnya ke ranjang dan mulai kembali pada penyerangan nya.

"Tung- Saru, Ahn…." Misaki tak kuasa, tubuhnya di kunci. Kedua tangannya di tarik ke belakang sedikit kasar membuatnya kesakitan. Bertumpu pada dadanya dan Saruhiko kembali memggagahinya. Tubuhnya yang terlonjak mengikuti ayunan yang dimainkan Saruhiko.

"Tch-" Saruhiko berkicap kesal, sesekali hentakan sangat dalam. Misaki sampai kehabisan suara terus mengerang yang semakin lama rasa perihnya terasa lebih jelas.

Saruhiko begitu serius, kembali menarik kaki kurus itu, satu kakinya di letakan pada pundak. Kaki lainnya di tahan membuat Misaki tanpa pertahanan. "Hnnngg… sa sakit…" lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Lebih cepat dan tempo memburu yang menghabisinya perlahan. Kini Saruhiko bisa melihat wajah yang hampir menangis di bawahnya ini. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana tatto merah di dada Misaki mulai mengganggu. Ia meraihnya dengan ujung jari, tanpa melepaskan tempo yang sedang ia jaga stabilitas nya.

"Ha… Ack… Apa yang kau… Arh.. Sakit-" Misaki menahan tangan Saruhiko. Jari-jari panjang yang menyentuh lambang merah di kulitnya yang polos. Saruhiko menekannya dengan keras berharap lambang itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Misaki mulai merasakan panas luar biasa pada kulitnya, tangan Saruhiko mengeluarkan cahaya biru redup yang bagai membakar dari bawah kulitnya. Misaki merintih kesakitan.

Jika tidak bisa mengenyahkan lambang merah itu, maka ia hanya perlu mengenyahkan ingatan Misaki tentang pengelompokan warna konyol yang ia jalani di kehidupannya saat ini. Saruhiko tertawa sinis membuat Misaki lebih takut lagi.

"Agh, hak… ahh… Hg…."

"MISAKI!" dengan wajahnya yang ia sendiri tak tau se mengerikan apa. Melihat Misaki yang tidak berdaya itu sangat menyenangkan, menyiksa pemuda itu melihatnya kesakitan bagai memiliki sensai tersendiri.

BWOSSHH!

sebuah api merah membara nyaris membakar mata Saruhiko membuatnya terlonjak. Menanggalkan perjalanan ya menuju ejakulasi, Misaki nyaris membakar wajahnya. Kilatan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan seperti biasa.

"Uerrghhh…." Misaki hampir muntah, Saruhiko tidak sadar sejak tadi ia tengah mencekik leher kurus itu. Semua itu terlihat dari bekas merah yang membekas di leher Misaki. Pemuda itu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Matanya nanar, ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas rasanya nyawanya akan diangkat dengan segera.

"Misaki?" Saruhiko kembali mendekat membantu pemuda itu. Mengambilkannya gelas dan memberikannya air.

"Maaf-" Saruhiko berusaha menyentuh tubuh itu, tapi Misaki jelas-jelas menolaknya. Tepisan tangannya yang kasar dan cepat membuat Saruhiko sedikit.

"Shit.." Saruhiko mengutuk dirinya bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu tanpa kesadaran.

Ia memaksa Misaki menerima pelukannya. Erat dan tak ingin ia lepaskan, "Maaf, maaf…" Saruhiko tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain lagi. "Kau mencoba membunuhku!" Misaki meronta, melepaskan pelukan lelaki yang baru beberapa menit lalu sedang tengah mesra-mesranya. Nampak dengan jelas ekspresi Saruhiko yang kompleks, "-maaf." ucapnya lemah. Ia bisa melihat tatap mata benci, kerutan alis dan wajah penuh amarah Misaki. Sudah lama sekali, ia tak melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Misaki masih nampak sangat kesal, sebenarnya ia tak begitu marah ia hanya kaget pada perlakuan Saruhiko yang berubah drastis seperti itu. Sementara wajah yang mematung masih penuh tanya yang ia sendiri tak menemukan dalam dirinya, Saruhiko tidak mengerti selalu saja ia dikuasai sesuatu yang akhirnya menyakiti seseorang yang ia cintai.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, beranjak pergi mengenakan kasusnya menuju kamar mandi. Misaki membiarkannya berlalu, menatapi punggung yang terlihat sedikit memerah karena cakaran Misaki yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Sedikit perasaan yang masih tak bisa ia jelaskan tetiba meletup dalam benaknya, '-apa aku menyakiti Saruhiko?' jujur saja Misaki tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Saruhiko sekarang ini.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Saruhiko menuju dapur, terdengar suara gelas yang bersinggungan, mungkin ia akan membuat sesuatu. Misaki membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat, kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan mengambil posisi di tempat tidurnya. Rasa panas yang masih tersisa, sakit luar biasa mulai merajalela. Sakitnya bukan karena kakinya yang lemas, tapi hatinya yang tak bisa ia mengerti itu amat menyesakan dada.

Maka sampai malam berakhir, dan hari telah berganti. Ia tak menemukan Saruhiko di sampingnya. Misaki bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, tetapi ia sudah tak bisa menemukan Saruhiko di rumah tersebut. Lelaki itu pasti sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk bekerja. Ia melihat sandwich yang masih nampak segar, pasti Saruhiko yang membuatkannya. Sedikit rasa bersalah mulai mekar di dalam hatinya. Bunga yang sangat indah da menyakitkan mengakar mengikuti aliran darah.

 **Chap 5**


	6. Memo 6

Saruhiko X Misaki

 **[K] Project - SPEICHERN Chap 6**

 _zZenSan_

Ruangan kerja yang masih kosong membuat Saruhiko kesal diawal hari seperti ini. Kenapa ia harus datang lebih pagi dari bawahannya? Ia meletakan tas berisi berkas-berkas yang sedang ia tangani soal pengejaran beberapa buron yang masih dalam pencarian. Membuka file di komputer kerjanya, wajahnya sudah seperti ikan mati di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Kenapa aku harus bekerja untuk orang bodoh? Mengurusi masalah konyol! Mengapa orang-orang bodoh hidup untuk kehidupan bodohnya. Sial, sial, sial, kenapa aku harus jadi terlibat untuk masalah-masalah bodoh yang setiap hari terjadi di kota bodoh ini. Cerutunya sampai terdengar dari pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Aura hitam memenuhi ruangan dingin itu saat seorang gadis tinggi bertubuh sekal masuk dan kaget mendapati mayat hidup yang sedang bekerja sambil mengucap kutukan itu sudah ada di meja kerjanya. "Jangan bicara padaku." Saruhiko baru saja memutus pembicaraan yang bahkan belum dimulai. Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memberikannya selembar kertas berisikan perintah dari pemimpin mereka.

 **oOo**

Suara lonceng angin gemerincing, pemandangan jalanan yang panas itu bagai menguap ke udara. Langit cerah sekali, matahari bisa semenyakitkan ini. Langkah gontai, dengan pandangannya yang hampa. Misaki bosan sekali di rumah dengan keadaan hatinya yang sedang seburuk ini.

"Permisi!" Suara Misaki terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Kusanagi seperti satu-satunya orang yang sudah tahu ia akan datang. Ia memberikan sebuah minuman ringan segar dengan es batu yang mengapung sangat menggoda mata untuk hari sepanas ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kusanagi bisa membaca wajah murung yang tak bersemangat itu. Misaki hanya melamun, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Misaki tak menjawab ia hanya menggeleng pelan, helaan nafas panjang sesekali memperjelas perasaannya saat ini. Kusanagi hanya memperhatikannya, sangat jarang sekali pemuda itu terlihat lesu seperti ini. Bahkan saat ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit ia sudah nampak riang seperti ia sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tuk!

Kusanagi meletakan botol obat yang ia temukan, ia tahu itu milik Misaki. Misaki sampai lupa ia harus mengambilnya, bahkan ia sempat berfikir Saruhiko akan marah padanya.

"Ah, terimakasih." Misaki mengambilnya dan menyimpannya ke saku.

"Dengarkan aku Misaki!" Kusanagi nampak sedikit lebih serius, ia melipat ke dua tangannya ke depan. "Hm…"

"Begini, apa kau tau? Obat yang baru saja ku berikan padamu." Kusanagi menatap lurus pada pemuda yang hanya mendengarkannya sejak tadi. "Kau tau, aku pernah melihat obatmu itu sebelumnya… Apa dokter yang memberikannya untukmu?" Kusanagi menunggu jawaban Misaki yang hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatapnya.

Kusanagi sedikit bingung mendapati fakta yang harus ia beritahukan pada pemuda ini.

"Itu adalah pil khusus, milik Scepter 4. Obat penenang, jika kau mengkonsumsi nya terus menerus itu akan menghilangkan fungsi obat lain yang kau minum." lanjut Kusanagi, ia mendekati Misaki memastikan pemuda itu mengerti maksud ucapannya. Misaki nampak heran, menatap sedikit curiga namun ingin tahu. "Berarti…." Ucapan Misaki terdengar amat lemah. Kusanagi membakar seputung rokok, dan menyiapkan asbak.

"Kau tau, ada seseorang yang ingin menghambat pemulihanmu. Bisa dibilang seperti itu…." sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Lelaki berambut blonde dengan kemeja itu menunggu reaksi Misaki yang masih dengan bingung ia tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "Lalu harus bagaimana?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah semalaman ini ia tak akan bisa lagi tidur dengan tenang.

"Hanya kaulah yang bisa memutuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

 **oOo**

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat Misaki kembali ke rumah. Ia bersiap-siap untuk membuat makan malam. Ia sama sekali tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang. "Curry,-"

Bagaimana ia membicarakan ini? Jika ia yang biasanya pasti sudah memarahi Saruhiko dan melihat penjelasan darinya soal ini. Tapi tidak semudah itu, sama sekali berbeda.

Jauh di dasar hatinya ia tak ingin memperburuk situasi ini. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir bagaimana ia menunjukan wajah saat makan malam ini.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, ia bergegas mandi dan membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Ia berfikir sementara ini mungkin ia akan menghindari Saruhiko. Ia mengurungkannya, lalu membulatkan tekadnya lagi untuk hengkang dari apartement itu. Tapi hubungannya dengan Saruhiko sekarang tidaklah semudah dulu, ia sendiri tidak bisa bertanggung jawab untuk kegelisahan nya hari ini, apakah kegelisahan tersebut akan hilang dimasa depan.

Malam mulai larut dan Saruhiko belum kembali, mungkin menelponnya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Walau sebenarnya ia takut untuk berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Halo?-" Misaki akhirnya melakukan panggilan tanpa pikir panjang. Mendapati suara di ujung sambungan telepon itu sangat sengau, ia jadi sedikit khawatir jika Saruhiko terkena demam atau semacamnya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Setelah mendapati jawabannya, Misaki menutup teleponnya dengan tenang. Jadi lelaki itu kemungkinan pulang pagi atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Menjadi petugas yang melindungi rakyat sipil memang sangat tidak cocok sebenarnya untuk tipe pria apatis seperti Saruhiko. Sebenarnya Misaki ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ia kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin ia bisa membicarakan soal kepindahannya ini pada Saruhiko esok pagi.

Kasur yang terlalu besar untuknya sendiri. Ruangannya juga terlalu tinggi, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali detik jam. Udaranya sangat dingin sampai lantainya terasa membeku jika Misaki tak mengenakan slipernya untuk berjalan. Ketika ia merasa kesepian dalam pelukan hening, ia mulai merasakan bagaimana jika Saruhiko tetap tinggal di sana sendirian. Bahkan selama ini, berselimut kerindunan yang ujungnya tak bisa ia temui berlabuh pada cinta atau benci. "Aku ingin bertemu Saruhiko."

Sementara masih sibuk dengan urusan pelaporan tentang buron dan kasus lain yang Saruhiko tangani. Ia berusaha keras membuang jauh-jauh Misaki dari pikirannya walau selalu kembali lagi, ia harus konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan kali ini. Ia menyesap kopinya yang terasa sangat pahit di mulutnya ia harus tetap terjaga.

Beberapa rekan kerjanya juga mubat-mabit sibuk dengan laporan dan telepon masuk dari beberapa instansi yang saling bersangkutan dengan kasus yang timnya tangani. Ia tak menyangka hal merepotkan begini terjadi di saat moodnya sedang sangat jelek seperti ini.

Saruhiko mematikan layar monitor komputernya, ia merebahkan badan di kursinya merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang. Wajahnya yang sejak pagi seperti ikan mati sekarang lebih mirip seperti zombi. Matanya memerah dan kantung matanya tebal menghitam di kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya tak lagi serapi saat ia datang pagi ini. Juga sesekali ia meregangkan ototnya, ia sangat muak terus bekerja seperti ini.

Ia melihat ke arah jam, sudah hampir pagi. Tidak ada kereta untuknya pulang ke rumah, mungkin ia akan menggunakan fasilitas kantor untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti apa yang menguasai pikirannya saat ini. Sesekali hatinya berkata tentang tindakannya yang ia rencanakan untuk Misaki memang benar-benar terlalu beresiko. Bahkan dalam perjalanannya, di balik kemudinya ia seakan bisa melihat bagaimana semua akan berjalan hancur perlahan.

Sampai di apartemennya ia berniat segera mandi dan tidur, ia akan bermalas-malasan besok untuk bangun siang. Namun ia sedikit ragu jika masih ada ganjalan di hatinya. Ia menemukan kare dan sup yang diwraping dengan rapi di meja makan. Ia bermaksud mengintip ke kamarnya. Mendapati Misaki yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut nampak nyenyak. Ia menyelinap masuk berusaha tak membuat suara, ia bisa memandang wajah lelap yang setiap malam untuk sebulan terakhir ini selalu menemaninya.

Saruhiko menyentuh wajah Misaki yang terasa hangat. Merasakan jemari dingin Saruhiko membuat Misaki terjaga dan membuka mata mengerjap berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Saru-" suaranya sedikit parau khas orang baru bangun tidur. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu." Saruhiko melepas beberpa atribut seragamnya dan meletakannya di meja.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Misaki terduduk, melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi.

"Ah, tidurlah. Aku akan makan sebentar lagi." Saruhiko menyentuh rambut halus chestnut itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau akan tidur denganku hari ini?" Misaki kembali membaringkan badannya, manis sekali. Saruhiko menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang lelaki ini. Berhenti menjadi tipe yang Misaki tak sukai.

"Hm…" Saruhiko berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Meninggalakan sisa cahaya dari lampu meja yang cahayanya redup.

 **oOo**

Misaki terbangun karena alarmnya sudah berteriak-teriak di sampingnya. Ia mematikannya dan dengan malas bangun dari kasurnya. Ia tak mendapati siapapun di ruangan tersebut, ia pikir Saruhiko akan melupakan masalah mereka dan kembali bersikap normal. Sedikit kesal ia membersihkan muka dan sikat gigi, setelah itu berniat membuat sarapan.

"Saru-" Misaki sedikit kaget, Saruhiko sudah siap dengan seragam biru bodohnya dan baru saja akan meninggalkan rumah.

"Ini baru jam tujuh, kau akan bekerja lagi?" Misaki meninggikan suaranya membuat Saruhiko memperhatikannya. "Kenapa? Ini pekerjaanku." suaranya yang sengau itu terdengar lebih jelas.

"Bukan soal itu, tapi kau sama sekali belum istirahat. Kau mau mati saat bekerja?" Misaki menarik tangan Saruhiko, sementara lelaki itu menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi ini darurat, pekerjaanku sudah menunggu." Saruhiko mengambil kunci dari meja makan dan berniat pergi saat itu juga.

"Saruhiko! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu paling tidak-" Misaki mencoba berbicara, ia ingin membicarakan soal kepindahannya.

"Bisakah sampai malam nanti? Aku benar-benar sibuk." Saruhiko mengenakan sepatunya dan entah mengapa ia sangat yakin pembicaraannya ini akan berbuah perdebatan. "Aku sudah menunggu sejak kemarin!" Misaki sedikit berteriak, wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan dan kekecewaan.

"Kalau begitu katakan sekarang." Saruhiko membuat Misaki jadi sedikit takut bayangannya tentang lelaki yang pernah berniat mencekiknya itu seakan kembali. Dari wajahnya Saruhiko tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya lagi. "Aku, ehmm sepertinya.. Aku sudah bisa kembali mengingat masa lalu ku pelan-pelan." Misaki menghaluskan suaranya, ia tak ingin memecahkan suasana jadi lebih berantakan lagi.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter besok-"

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan pergi sendiri, dan hari ini. Aku akan pindah kembali ke apartement ku atau rumah orang tuaku." Misaki memperjelas kalimatnya tak ingin membuat Saruhiko menunggu. Saat itu juga Saruhiko merasa gantinya bagai di sayat sesuatu yang tak terlihat namun amat sakit. "Kau jadi takut padaku karena malam itu?" Saruhiko menatapnya lekat-lekat lebih serius dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ah, bukan. Maksudku.." Misaki sedikit bimbang bagaimana mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Saruhiko sedikit mendesak. Membuat Misaki tak enak hati padahal temannya ini sudah membantunya untuk beberapa hal.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan sesuatu." Misaki mengeratkan genggaman tangannya membuang arah pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia mengambil sebuah benda di kamarnya dan kembali berbicara dengan Saruhiko di dekat pintu masuk apartemen mereka.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku." Misaki memberikan sebuah botol kaca kecil, berisi beberapa pil yang sebelumnya ia kira sebagai obat. Saruhiko hanya diam sangat hati-hati memberikan responnya sepertinya ia sudah paham masalahnya sekarang.

"Jadi kau sudah tau benda apa itu." Saruhiko tersenyum memincingkan mata menatap Misaki yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau berpura-pura membantuku? Sebenarnya kau tidak ingin aku bisa ingat kembali semua masa laluku kan.." Misaki meletakan botol kecil itu di meja dengan wajah marahnya yang terus menatap Saruhiko.

"Bagaimana jika jawabanku, tentu saja. Dengan ingatan atau tanpa ingatan kau tetaplah kau. Bodoh dan tak berpikir panjang, melakukan apapaun sembarangan dan merepotkan orang-orang." Saruhiko menatapnya dengan serius aura darinya sangat berbeda dengan Saruhiko yang biasanya. Misaki sangat kesal, ia menarik kerah Saruhiko ia sendiri tak menyangka ia melakukan tindakan semacam itu pada temannya ini.

"Apalagi hal yang kau inginkan? Apakah selama ini kau mengambil keuntungan dari membohongiku?" Misaki memukulnya dengan ragu. Tidak terlalu keras karena ia tak sepenuh hati, cukup membuat pipi Saruhiko memerah.

"Kau ingin berkelahi denganku?" Saruhiko menarik pedangnya dengan sangat yakin seolah ia tak ragu menyakiti pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir aku takut melawanmu…" Misaki tanpa sadar mulai mengeluarkan api merah dalam genggamannya. Ia sangat kesal pada Saruhiko yang juga sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Perkelahian tak dapat dihindari. Misaki melompat dengan sekuat tenaga bermaksud menumbangkan Saruhiko yang juga melawannya dengan serius berniat menyakitinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" Misaki masih menghujaninya dengan serangan seolah saling melukai seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi mereka.

"Kau tidak butuh ingatan itu!" Saruhiko membalasnya, ruang utama rumah itu menjadi arena tarung bagi mereka. Misaki berusaha tak merusak apapun tapi akhirnya ia tak peduli sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan nya. "Kau! Monyet Sialan!" Misaki semakin geram tak ragu-ragu berniat melakukan serangan habis-habisan. Saruhiko hanya tertawa, melihat Misaki yang seperti dikendalikan orang lain dengan bodohnya.

"Apa kau ingat darimana kau dapat kekuatan itu?" Saruhiko tertawa sinis, angkuh ekspresinya yang menyebalkan sekali.

"Mikoto San, Homra!" Ujar Misaki sangat yakin.

Saruhiko masih meladeni amarah Misaki yang membara. "Kau selalu menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk membuat kekacauan dan memberikanku pekerjaan untuk mendisiplinkan kalian!" Saruhiko berhasil melukai Misaki meninjunya di bagian perut sedikit keras.

"Sial.." Misaki bermaksud membalas pukulan itu.

"Kau dengan kebanggaan tololmu itu!" Saruhiko terus membalas dan menghindar dengan cepat. "Diam! Pengkhianat!" Misaki memotong gerakan Saruhiko dan berhasil membalas pukulan nya.

"Tunggu-" Misaki mematung melihat Saruhiko yang terpelanting nyaris menabrak meja karena pukulannya. Jika selama ini yang Misaki jalani hanya sebuah kebohongan. Saruhiko pasti melakukan itu semua dengan maksud tertentu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" Misaki mencoba meraih jawab dari dalam dirinya, menemukan sebuah jalan menuju akhir yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Bohong, katakan padaku kau berbohong,-" Misaki mendekati lelaki itu, ia masih dalam mode bertarungnya. Rasa penasaran dan rasa siap tidak siap dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Saruhiko.

Pemuda itu meraih pedangnya, berusaha berdiri lagi tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah penuh tanya Misaki sangat tertekan.

"Ya! Itu memang sebuah kebohongan! Misaki, aku yang membuatmu terluka. Akan kubuat lebih terluka lagi, sudah pasti kita bukan teman. Sudah pasti, kau tidak akan percaya lagi kau yang sekarang ataupun yang dulu tetaplah bodoh dan tidak tau mana yang teman dan mana yang harus kau lawan- Misaki…." Saruhiko menerjang dengan cepat kembali bertarung dengan teman sekolahnya itu. Misaki yang saat ini sedang dikuasai keraguan.

Ia tidak bisa membedakan lagi, yang mana kenyataan dan kebohongan. Itu berarti perasaannya selama ini, keseharian yang singkat ia jalani. Saat terlintas sesaat waktu indah dalam balutan kawat duri. Ingatan tentang bagaimana lelaki ini begitu baik dan mencintainya, dan ingatan itu terbakar nyala api merah hingga menjadikannya abu.

Sesaat yang lalu ia menghentikan serangan, Saruhiko menjatuhkannya dan menguncinya agar tak melakukan penyerangan. Tubuh yang tiarap dengan kedua tangannya yang Saruhiko pegang erat tak akan ia lepaskan. "Apakah, perasaanmu padaku selama ini juga kebohongan?" Misaki menyembunyikan wajahnya, tatap berlinang dan suaranya bergetar.

"Kebaikanmu? Semua ucapan manis itu hanya kemunafikan? Saru-" Misaki terus berbicara, tatapnya yang hampa dan tenaganya yang melemah. Perkelahian mereka merusak wallpaper ruang utama, sofa dan beberapa furniture hiasan di sana.

"Aku berbohong, dan terus berbohong sampai tidak bisa membedakan kebohongan dan kebenaran." Saruhiko melepaskan kunciannya, Misaki sedikit lebih tenang sekarang walau kebingungan nya sejak tadi sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" Misaki menyandarkan diri pada dinding, menatap Saruhiko yang memandangnya dengan sinis dan dingin. "Kau bisa saja menyebutku pengkhianat, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyukaimu dan orang-orangan merahmu itu!" Saruhiko memberikannya tatapan kebencian, ingatan terbaik yang Misaki miliki paling tidak sampai saat ini. Sedikit rasa pahit menggigit lidahnya, ia tersadar mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tidak pernah mengingat itu semua.

"Sebaiknya kau memang pergi." Saruhiko berpaling suaranya masih sengau dengan wajahnya yang sangat kelelahan itu. "Jika kau berada di sini, aku… Hanya akan terus melukaimu lagi dan lagi. Melihatmu menangis dan marah dan melihatmu… Melihatmu hanya selalu tertuju padaku itu membuatku terlalu senang." Saruhiko menghela nafas panjang, membuang segala emosi dan mengakui perasaannya.

"Rasa luar biasa ketika kau mencintaiku karena kau tidak mengetahui apapun. Karena aku pernah sangat menyukaimu, dan membuatmu jadi seperti ini…. Misaki, kau kasihan sekali…"

Hanya dengan ucapannya itu, Saruhiko pergi meninggalkan Misaki yang terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kenyataan Saruhiko yang mengkhianatinya dimasa lalu, dan luka-luka yang sakitnya seperti di ulang berkali-kali membuatnya kehilangan kendali tubuhnya.

Ia bahkan kembali teringat mengapa ia ingin masuk ke Homra, saat itu Mikoto San keren sekali. Ia melindungi banyak orang dengan kekuatan menghancurkannya. Lilin yang membakar dirinya sendiri untuk menerangi orang-orang. Misaki terdiam, ia bahkan baru ingat alasan ia mengajak Saruhiko. Alasan ia ingin terus menjadi kuat, alasan mengapa dahulu ia memilih jalan merah itu. 'No Blood, No Bone, No Ash…' dan tentang harga diri juga dunia yang terus menghancurkannya.

Hidup bagai sebuah rangkaian penderitaan yang datang silih berganti tanpa henti.

Misaki sedikit menyesali ingatan yang menyakitkan itu. Saruhiko yang ingin ia selamatkan dari Klan Hijau, dan Saruhiko yang ingin menyelamatkannya. Jika dua orang saling mencintai, maka mereka akan saling melindungi. Misaki menangis, ia merengkuh dadanya yang begitu desak. Api yang membara dalam dada, membakar semua harapan dan hal indah yang pernah ia percayai.

Segalanya hanya akan menjadi abu. Seakan ucapan Saruhiko sangat tepat untuknya, baik dengan atau tanpa ingatan ia hanyalah orang bodoh. "Padahal, aku tidak berbohong saat aku mencintainya." kalimat yang kini baginya tanpa arti tak pernah bisa ia ucapkan.

Ia membiarkan Saruhiko sekali lagi pergi darinya.

Sekuat apapun seseorang dan sekeras apapun hatinya, ia akan jatuh dengan cara yang berbeda.

 **oOo**

"Welcome!"

Satu dari sekian banyak warna yang ada ia memilih warna merah. Api yang indah dan menyilaukan semuanya, menerangi sini walau akhirnya habis membakar dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat datang Yata San! Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Anna tersenyum, manis disaat yang bersamaan amat mengiris. Misaki membawa tasnya, ia sudah meninggalkan rumah Saruhiko. Sementara mungkin ia akan bersembunyi di sini. Homra, rumah baginya meneduhkan api kecilnya yang nyaris ia padamkan sendiri.

Perpisahan satu persatu akan terus terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, perpisahan itu selalu terjadi di hidup setiap orang. Saat sebelah jiwa berkelana menemukan sebelah jiwanya, saat jantung yang kesakitan itu terus berdegup menasbihkan luka, setiap orang di dunia ini sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Tadaima."

Dari senyuman Misaki yang terefleksi pada pantulan mata merah ruby. Anna tahu ada kesedihan yang bersembunyi di balik sinar matanya.

 **Chap 6**


	7. Memo 7

Saruhiko X Misaki

 **[K] Project - SPEICHERN Chap 7**

 _zZenSan_

Matahari sudah tinggi teriknya bagai memanggang jalanan, selain terjebak kepadatan lalu lintas dan dihambat seorang pengganggu Saruhiko masih harus berhadapan dengan kapten yang bertanggung jawab atas divisi yang ia kepalai. Masalah seperti muncul satu persatu bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun menghajarnya hingga tak bisa membuatnya sekedar beristirahat.

Kehidupan adalah serangkaian peristiwa bodoh yang dijalani orang-orang bodoh dengan cara yang bodoh. Saruhiko selalu menganggap semua orang di dunia ini selain dirinya, mungkin keluarganya juga termasuk hanya sekelompok orang yang hidup untuk mempersulit orang lain. Mengesampingkan itu semua, laporan hasil kerjanya harus selesai sore ini juga. Melepaskan masalah di rumahnya, ia tidak ingin buang waktu untuk pekerjaan yang melelahkan ini. Ia harus fokus dan teliti agar tak perlu melakukan pekerjaan dua kali.

"Fushimi San." seorang bawahannya meletakan secangkir kopi di mejanya, sementara si lelaki yang wajahnya sekarang seperti mayat hidup itu hanya terfokus pada layar komputernya.

Mobilitas yang selalu sangat ramai di divisinya, Reishi tak pernah memberikannya tugas yang ringan satu kalipun. Tentu saja itu membuatnya muak dan sama sekali tidak ada rasa senang mendapat kepercayaan dari pemimpinnya itu. Jika kau pikir Kepercayaan adalah hal yang berharga, maka bagi Saruhiko kepercayaan hanya simbolis yang mengikat dua orang untuk saling menjaga jujur saja itu merepotkan.

"Fushimi San, ada laporan baru." seru seorang petugas yang terus mengetik dan mengeratkan hands free yang ia kenakan untuk mendengarkan video yang baru masuk ke emailnya.

"Buronan menampakkan diri di jalan besar dekat stasiun, ia terlibat perkelahian." lanjut lelaki itu masih memperhatikan layar komputernya. "Suara ini? Yata San?! Ia terlibat perkelahian dengan Klan Merah." lelaki itu sangat kaget, melihat video yang baru saja selesai ia tonton.

"Kirim beberapa orang ke sana, kalau perlu datangi Homra. Pastikan buronan itu tetap di kota ini." Saruhiko mengomando, ia menerima melihat berkas Video yang juga diteruskan kepadanya. Memang benar Misaki terlibat di sana, bahkan anak itu masih membawa tas dan skate boardnya mungkin mereka berpapasan dan bentrok di tempat kejadian. Pertarungan yang sangat tidak imbang, Saruhiko sendiri sedikit kaget tak menyangka sisa anggota Jungle ada yang sekuat lelaki itu.

Sementara si Homra, Misaki sedang duduk di bangku sambil meminum jusnya dan mengecek ponselnya. Memar di pipi dan luka di lengannya terlihat walau sudah mendapat pertolongan. Ia sangat kesal dengan seorang lelaki mencurigakan yang mengintip dan mengawasi seorang gadis diam-diam. Itu bisa disebut tindak kriminal kan? Misaki sangat kesal dan wajah marahnya terlihat jelas setiap kali ia menyibak rambutnya.

"Kepalaku sakit-" gerutunya.

"Permisi!" suara tenang, diiringi lonceng angin yang tersentuh pintu. Orang-orang dengan seragam biru, Misaki sudah geram sendiri melihat mereka. Membuatnya mengingat Saruhiko yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Permisi! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang orang ini?" sambil menunjukan selembar foto, lelaki yang nampak familiar tapi namanya tak bisa Misaki ingat itu berusaha ramah. Misaki nampak curiga dan memberi jawaban yang bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari orang-orangan itu. Anna yang berada di sana hanya memperhatikan dengan tenang, ia yakin tidak akan ada masalah lagi antara kelompoknya dan Scepter 4.

"Terimakasih atas waktumu." sambil menutup filenya, lelaki dengan wajah tenang dan rambut nya yang jatuh diwajahnya begitu elegan. Sebenarnya Misaki sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang masalah yang sedang dialami mereka, penuntasan pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

"Yata San, apa kau bertengkar dengan Fushimi San?" suara seorang pemuda membuat Misaki menatapnya dengan intens. "Ha?"

"Hm, jika diperhatikan Fushimi San sudah seperti mayat berjalan sejak kemarin. Biasanya ia hanya pemimpin regu yang suka menggerutu tapi belakangan ini-"

"Domyoji! Berhenti menanyakan hal diluar kepentingan." lelaki yang selesai bicara dengan Misaki meninggikan suaranya membuat pemuda berambut orange dengan wajah nya yang masih nampak remaja itu terkatup.

"Ah? Lagipula memangnya sejak kapan kami akrab." Misaki menekuk kaki, ia kesal dan membuang arah pandangan Anna dan Kusanagi hanya saling tatap seakan mengerti sikap merajuk lelaki keras kepala itu.

"Ho.. Syukurlah, ingatanmu sudah kembali ya kalau begitu…" komentarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memohon undur diri. Sikap sopan dan keteraturan yang sangat mencolok. Misaki sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang kaku seperti mereka.

Anna memberi titip salam untuk Reishi, ia tak ingin ada perselisihan atau semacamnya dengan Scepter 4. Sementara Misaki masih berusaha nampak tidak peduli dan kembali serius dengan ponselnya.

"Kau serius kau baik-baik saja?" Kusanagi menutup pintu mereka. Hari semakin sore belum Dua Belas jam Misaki meninggalkan apartement Saruhiko namun ia mulai merasa bersalah. "Tentu saja, aku sangat baik." lanjutnya sambil dengan santai melanjutkan aktifitas malas-malasannya.

Hingga malam datang, malam pertama Misaki akan menghabiskan malamnya di Homra dengan ingatannya yang sudah hampir pulih sepenuhnya. Tempat itu jadi ramai dengan orang-orang dari klan mereka. Sebagian ia kenali dengan baik, kabar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya dalam penugasan itu cukup mendapat simpati.

"Kau serius akan bermalam di sini." Kusanagi tidak bermaksud menunjukan ia keberatan sesekali pemuda itu bermalam di sana. Misaki hanya menatap masam, sebenarnya ia ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saja kalau begini.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan kembali ke apartement ku saja. Aku tidak mood sekarang." Misaki memutuskan menghindari keramaian sekarang ini. Rikio yang sedikit khawatir berniat mengantarnya namun malah mendapat jawaban yang kurang menyenangkan dari pemuda itu.

Membiarkannya sendirian saat ini sebenarnya sedikit mengkhawatirkan memang.

Langkahnya sangat santai untuk anak muda sepertinya. Membawa tas berisi pakaiannya dan skate boardnya, ia meninggalkan Homra malam ini. Perjalanan menuju apartemen lamanya terasa membosankan. Ia sadar ia meninggalkan headsetnya di apartement Saruhiko. Ia tak ingin memikirkan itu lagi sekarang.

Sesampainya di sana, meletakan tasnya sembarangan dan mengganti pakaiannya setelah mandi. Ia menghiraukan rasa lapar, jadi ia hanya merebahkan badannya yang sedikit ngilu. Tendangan Saruhiko menyakitkan sekali.

Melihat langit-lamgit kamarnya yang tak setinggi ruangan Saruhiko membuatnya merasa lebih mengantuk.

"Apa yang sedang si bodoh itu lakukan." Misaki menggumam. Dan tanpa sadar menangis.

"Memangnya aku kelaparan sampai bisa menangis seperti ini ya? Bodoh sekali sih…" gumamnya menyeka air mata, lemari pendingin kosong dan tak ada makanan instan. "Aku akan makan besok pagi saja."

Ia kembali berbaring dan memandangi layar ponselnya. "Tch, aku memesan Pizza saja." ia berubah pikiran lagi dan segera memesan Pizza, ia tak peduli jika tidak habis maka esok pagi ia akan sarapan Pizza.

Setelah memesan beberapa menu yang ia inginkan, terlalu banyak untuknya sendiri ia hanya membayangkan makanan itu ada di hadapannya sekarang. Entah bagaimana nanti mungkin ia akan langsung merasa kenyang hanya dengan mencium aromanya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" tanpa bertele-tele. Saruhiko langsung menanyakannya, "Jangan melakukan hal konyol! Kau tidak tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" bermaksud mengabaikan pesan singkat Saruhiko, tapi lelaki mata empat itu terus mengiriminya pesan.

"Megumi bilang kau tidak di rumah! Aku sudah ke Homra! Apa kau di apartement mu sekarang?"

Misaki gusar, ia tak ingin menerima kata-kata apapun dari lelaki itu. Ia mematikan ponselnya, juga jam yang ia kenakan yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Homra. Ia terlalu lapar, malas berdebat dan tak ingin apapun sekarang kecuali makan.

Maka tidak lama berselang kira-kira satu jam pesanannya datang. Potongan daging dan pasta, aromanya membuatnya semakin kelaparan sekarang.

Menghabiskan setengah pizza large size sendirian, dan Pasta dengan potongan sosis yang sudah bersih. Minuman bersoda, hanya perlu sepuluh menit untuk pemuda yang kelaparan memuaskan perutnya.

"Kenyang sekali, aku ingin tidur." Misaki menyimpan sisanya kedalam kulkas dengan sembarangan. Ia dengan malas menuju kasur dan sembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Tidur sendiri memang menyenangkan, tidak ada yang memelukmu tiba-tiba atau menciummu sampai kau setengah horny.

"Hm?" Misaki jadi ingat, Saruhiko masih bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Tapi masa bodohlah, pemuda itu menyebalkan sih. Paling tidak itu yang ia pikirkan.

 **oOo**

Lalu seminggu berjalan begitu saja. Misaki kembali pada aktifitas kelompoknya, menghindari Saruhiko selama satu minggu bukan hal sulit untuknya. Toh selama ini bagi Misaki ia menangani semua masalahnya sendiri.

"Yo! Yata San." Rikio menghampiri pemuda dengan jaket gelap yang sedang berjalan sendirian membawa sebuah bat bersamanya. Bat besi yang cukup untuk membuat kepala seseorang remuk. "Hei. Aku tidak menemukan hal ganjil di sini, apakah lokasinya salah?" Misaki mengecek ponselnya, ia sedang mengemban tugas untuk menangkap penguntit yang cukup meresahkan. Tetapi setelah dua hari mereka melakukan pengamatan Misaki dan sekelompoknya di lapangan tak mendapatkan apapun.

"Ah.. Yata San, tidakkah menurutmu orang itu aneh?" Rikio sedang memakan keripik kentang , menunjuk pemuda dengan masker yang mengendap mengikuti seseorang.

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo kita hajar dia,-"

"Eh, Izuma San bilang kita harus memastikan dulu orangnya." Rikio membuka slide ponsel dan mencari gambar tang telah dibagikan ke seluruh regu timnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia orangnya?" Misaki mengeceknya sendiri, ciri-cirinya memang mirip tapi ia jadi sedikit curiga mengapa ada penguntit yang sebodoh itu.

Mengambil jalan lain untuk menyergap lelaki bermasker itu, Misaki dan Rikio berpisah agar mangsanya tak bisa lari.

Sebuah jalan kecil, antara toko dan gang yang gelap walaupun itu siang hari. Rikio menyekap laki-laki aneh itu dan menyeretnya ke dalam tempat yang lebih sunyi. Misaki mengejarnya, ia juga ingin memastikan menangkap orang yang tepat.

"Baka! Baka! Aku jadi kehilangan penguntit nya…."

Benar saja, yang ia tangkap adalah seorang wanita yang sedang menyamar. Misaki tersentak menyadari pemuda lain yang diikuti oleh orang dari pihak korban yang mengawasi keamanan si korban. Korbannya adalah seorang Putri milyader yang bersekolah di sekolah putri dan mengalami masalah sosial dengan penggemarnya.

Misaki berlari menyadari sesuatu pasti sudah menunggunya. Suara decit ban mobil, Misaki sedikit terlambat. Orang-orang biru sudah mengepung tempat yang ia curigai untuk menangkap pelaku.

"Tch,- pekerjaan macam apa ini?" Saruhiko turun dari mobil bersama rekannya. Menyergap seorang lelaki yang di duga adalah penguntit yang sedang mereka incar. Berbeda mangsa dengan Misaki, walau maksudnya sama. Misaki justru mencurigai lelaki lain yang terlihat mirip oleh gambar yang ia terima.

"Oraaaa….." Misaki yang tidak pernah setengah-setengah itu langsung menimbulkan keramaian. Tidak menyerah dengan mudah, orang yang terlihat biasa saja itu punya kecepatan yang cukup dan percaya diri tinggi.

"Jangan ikut campur,-" ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan pisau lipat. Serangannya sangat awam, mungkin ia memang penguntit yang tak ahli bertarung.

"Hei! Lihat sekitarmu?" Saruhiko menyela perkelahian. Misaki menatapnya kesal dan membuang muka dengan cepat. "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh?" lelaki itu membuka ponselnya, tak ada yang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hampir setengah dari sipil yang berada di wilayah itu jadi berontak.

Penguntitnya rupanya bukan hanya satu, karenanya laporan Scepter 4 dan yang Misaki terima adalah dua orang berbeda. Rupanya justeru lebih dari itu, tapi Saruhiko sudah memperkirakannya maka dari itu ia membawa beberapa pasukan bersamanya.

Satu hal lagi yang cukup aneh dari kasus tersebut, mereka adalah orang-orang biasa yang memiliki kekuatan aneh. "Pasti ada yang memberi mereka kekuatan, Tch." Saruhiko tak bisa menangani gerakan super cepat orang yang mengetuai kelompok tersebut. Sementara anak perempuan yang harus dilindungi itu sudah diamankan oleh Scepter 4 dengan sistematis yang mereka buat.

"Howa…..! Darimana ia dapat pukulan kuat begitu." Misaki kaget, menerima pukulan mendadak dari orang yang terlihat tidak bisa bertarung.

Saruhiko menyalakan alat deteksinya memastikan siapapun yang sedang melihat medan pertarungan itu, mencari dimana orang yang memberikan kekuatan mereka berada. Menyambungkan informasi pada rekannya yang lain.

"Apa yang kalian incar dari wanita itu?" Saruhiko siap dengan kuda-kuda berpedangnya. Ia harus tau alasan ia bertarung dan mengapa ia harus melakukannya. "Jalan itu harus menerima hukuman atas tindakannya."

Saruhiko berkicap kesal mendapat jawaban tak memuaskan, motif balas dendam konyol sekali.

Melihat situasi semakin rumit, Misaki masih bertarung dengan rekannya yang lain melumpuhkan orang-orang itu. Saruhiko mengomando timnya mencari seorang yang bekerja di balik ini semua.

"Tunggu!" Misaki mengejar orang yang mencurigakan menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. Lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam wajah nya ditutup masker dan larinya sangat cepat.

 **BUM!**

Bukan hanya bisa meledakan sesuatu, musuh ternyata lebih merepotkan karena bisa memindahkan kekuatannya. Mendengar suara ledakan, dan kehilangan Misaki dari pandangannya. "Anak bodoh itu!" Saruhiko bergegas menuju tempat lain, menghindari keramaian dan bubungan asap justeru mengundang masyarakat.

Misaki dan orang berjaket hitam itu sampai di sebuah persimpangan. Tak ingin melepaskannya dengan cepat Misaki memberi pukulan yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Menarik tangan Misaki dan membantingnya menghantam mesin penjual minum. "Aw… Sakit…" Misaki berusaha bangkit.

"Kemana dia?" Saruhiko yang sedikit terlambat membantunya, Misaki terlalu fokus dengan pertarungannya. Keduanya kembali mengejar pelaku tersebut, tak habis akal Saruhiko menyalakan alat deteksinya.

Menghadang jalan dan menyerang dengan satu tebasan yang cukup dalam melukai bagian tubuh orang misterius tersebut. Suara rintihannya sedikit terdengar. "Seorang perempuan?" Misaki melihat kuda-kuda wanita itu sama seperti akan membuat sebuah ledakan. Itu sangat bahaya, ia lompat membumbung menangkap wanita yang sudah siap dengan ledakannya. Maka hanya dengan itu, seperkian detik setelahnya karena terlalu cepat.

 **BAM!**

Misaki terpentaling, tubuhnya yang kurus telak menghantam dinding. Ledakannya dipatahkan tetapi masih menimbulkan daya hancur. Aspal berlubang, gadis itu terluka karena senjatanya sendiri. Saruhiko terbelalak tak sempat berfikir, segera memfokuskan dirinya meraih borgol dan menyuntik bius pada tersangka.

"Misaki,-" ia ingat seseorang. Beberapa rekan timnya menyusul dengan cepat membawa mobil dan beberapa anggota regu. Saruhiko mendekati Misaki, ia tak bergerak sedikit ragu dan penasaran.

"Misa-" nafas lemah terlihat dari punggung yang masih bergerak. Saruhiko tidak ragu memanggulnya dan segera melakukannya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Separuh badannya dibalut darah, nafasnya terlalu lemah dan nadinya hampir tak terasa. Tempat kejadian segera di kelilingi garis polisi. Ledakan itu memang tidak menghancurkan apapun tapi cukup untuk membunuh seseorang yang berada di dekatnya.

Saruhiko setengah mati menahan dirinya, ia tak bisa tenang sekarang. Padahal saat kejadian Misaki berada tepat di depan matanya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat ia ke kamar kecil untuk membasuh mukanya. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya di cermin, aroma obat tercium sampai toilet rumah sakit dengan sinar lampunya yang putih terang. "Shit-" Saruhiko meremas tangannya sendiri yang jadi gemetaran. Badannya terasa panas, dan pikirannya melambung tak bisa ia tangkap untuk tetap fokus memikirkan pekerjaannya.

"Fushimi San-" seorang temannya datang menghampiri memberikan telepon seluler padanya. Dari Reishi yang membutuhkan laporan secepatnya.

"Aku akan mengirimnya sore ini." Setelah tiga menit bicara Saruhiko menutup teleponnya. Wajahnya jadi sangat pucat, ia berniat kembali ke kantornya sekarang. Tidak tidur dengan benar, tidak makan teratur dan bekerja seperti zombie siang dan malam.

Berusaha tidak peduli dengan beberapa lelaki anggota klan merah menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Saruhiko kembali ke kantor pusat untuk memberikan laporan terakhir.

Bertemu dengan kaptennya jadi terasa menyebalkan jika ia pikirkan sekarang. Sore sudah datang dengan matahari yang sudah di seperempat langit. Masih terang, namun udara musim dingin seperti sudah siap menyergap malam yang akan bersalju hari ini. Saruhiko menghela nafas panjang di mejanya. Ia menyesap kopinya, menunggu laporannya yang sedang dicetak.

Lima belas menit lalu Reishi meminta laporan akhir dalam bentuk hardcopy, jadi dengan malas Saruhiko menyanggupi permintaan ketuanya itu. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya tentang Misaki hari ini. Anak itu selalu saja mengkhawatirkan dan merepotkan. Dengan moodmya yang jelek dan tubuhnya yang kelelahan ia masih harus mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Ia hanya makan sanwich cepat saji, dan kopi agar tidak mengantuk.

Setelah pekerjaannya dianggap tuntas akhirnya dengan saksi matahari yang hampir menghilang Saruhiko sampai di depan ruang operasi yang sudah tidak ada siapapun. Ia mencari petugas yang melintas di sekitar dan menanyakan keadaan pasien tersebut. "Ah, pasien sudah dibawa ke ruang rawat. Operasinya sudah selesai,-" seorang suster memberi jawaban sekaligus mengarahkan ruang rawat inap padanya.

Saruhiko sampai di depan ruang rawat, ia menunggu sesaat di depan pintu terdengar suara is akan seorang wanita dari dalam kamar tersebut. Itu pasti ibunya, Saruhiko jadi ragu ia sangat merasa bersalah karena terakhir kali ibunya tahu Misaki bersamanya. "Fushimi San?" Anna dan Kusanagi seiring datang bersamaan berniat menjenguk.

"Kau tidak masuk?" lelaki tinggi yang nampak trendy itu ikut bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu, aku akan datang lagi nanti." merasa tak enak hati, ia juga jadi berfikir ia tak ingin berada diantara orang-orang merah ini.

"Hmm…" Kusanagi hanya berusaha mengabaikan orang ini. Membiarkannya berlalu pergi dan bersama Anna mereka masuk ke ruang rawat.

Anna memberi salam pada wanita paruh baya itu, pasti antara marah dan tak tega melihat putranya yang sulung ini. Dokter memang tak bilang ada luka yang cukup serius, ia mendapatkan cukup banyak jahitan kali ini dibanding hasil pertarungan sebelumnya.

Kusanagi dan Anna tidak bisa bermalam menungguinya, lagipula mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Misaki. Mereka percaya orang bodoh tidak akan mati dengan mudah.

"Permisi!" Saruhiko datang membawa beberapa buah yang ia tau tak bisa dimakan pasien tapi ia tetap membawanya. Ia tak bertemu Anna dan orsng-orangnya. Hanya ibu Misaki yang sudah bersiap akan pulang karena masih ada keluarga yang harus ia urus dirumah. "Aku sangat menyesal, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya." hanya pada wanita ini, dari sekian banyak manusia yang Saruhiko bisa menunjukan wajah penyesalannya.

"Apa kau juga baik-baik saja? Kau nampak sangat pucat nak." menganggap sahabat Misaki yang satu ini bagai putera sendiri.

"Ia sudah meminum obatnya, setelah sadar sore tadi ia sudah bisa merasa haus." lanjut wanita itu berusaha terlihat tegar, Saruhiko mendengarkan pesannya dengan baik. "Kai harus jaga kesehatanmu juga."

Saruhiko hanya tersenyum, setelah sepuluh menit bicara dan wanita tiga anak itu hingga undur diri untuk segera pulang.

Lampu kota yang terlihat sangat terang dari lantai tujuh rumah sakit tersebut. Saruhiko mendekati jendela yang ada di sisi kanannya, ia menatap wajah terlelap yang mendapat perban dan luka lebam di wajahnya. "Dasar ceroboh! Inilah mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu berulah." Saruhiko menyentuh tangan mungil yang sebuah infus terhubung dengannya.

Rasanya ingin menangis, ah sudahlah. "Tidak akan ada yang mengerti-" berapa dalam rasa yang ia gali mencoba menemukan namanya dari perasaannya. Benci berkecamuk melihat Misaki membuat dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya. Amarah membakar dada mengingatnya tidak bisa dikendalikan dan berujung pada peristiwa seperti ini. Saruhiko setengah tersenyum, ia senang melihat Misakinya kembali tidak berdaya, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa akan membuat Misaki hanya membutuhkannya. Seulas kebahagiaan melihat Misaki bagai boneka yang hanya akan ia miliki, dan kesedihan mendalam karena selama Misaki dalam genggamannya juga akan tetap terluka. "Bukan salahku-" Saruhiko menggumam, wajahnya dingin bagai es menatap Misaki yang tak bisa membalas tatapnya. "-aku menjadi seperti ini, bukan salahku."

"Mmm…" Misaki menggumam pelan. Bulu matanya seperti gemetar anak ini mencoba membuka matanya. "-air." bibirnya mengucap lemah.

"Ah?" Saruhiko mengambil gelas dan sendok. Ia bermaksud membantu Misaki minum, memang selalu orang sakit itu akan sangat manja.

"Minumlah,-" dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut ia menyendoki air untuk bibir yang kering dan pecah-pecah itu. Misaki berusaha duduk menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Gunakan ini." Sambil membantunya duduk, Saruhiko memberinya sedotan agar memisahkannya minum.

"Mmm….-" masih menggumam tak jelas, Misaki memegangi tangan yang ada didepannya menyangga gelas. Hangat, tidak seperti biasanya. "Hm? Saru?" Misaki menatap lelaki itu. Terakhir kali saat ia sadar ia ingat ibunya berada di sampingnya. "Ibuku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Sudah pulang, kembalilah tidur." Saruhiko meletakan kembali gelas yang ia pegang. Misaki hanya melamun memandang hampa tertunduk. "Hah, aku disini lagi? Ibu akan membunuhku." Misaki bicara sendiri pelan namun cukup jelas diruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Kau bodoh makanya berakhir disini lagi." Saruhiko mengomentari apa yang ia dengar, "-anak perempuannya?"

Saruhiko menghela nafas panjang, Misaki tidak kehilangan ingatan lagi rupanya ia masih ingat kejadian terakhir kali. "Dia sudah ditangani, entah dia dapat kekuatan itu darimana masih dalam penyelidikan. Sebaiknya jangan pikirkan itu, masalahnya sudah selesai." Saruhiko menutup topik itu paksa. Ia bosan membahas itu selama dikantor dan menerima banyak pertanyaan dari atasannya. Nampak sedikit kelegaan di wajah Misaki yang separuhnya memar.

"Aw! Aw! Sakit banget, ngapain sih?" Misaki memukul tangan Saruhiko yang menyentuh wajahnya. Warna keunguan dan darah dibawah kulitnya. "Hmm, parah sekali kau jadi tambah jelek." Saruhiko menarik tangannya.

"Jika aku sehat, aku akan menendangmu! Bodoh!" Misaki kesal mendengar ucapan Saruhiko.

Sesaat kemudian kembali hening, Misaki tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasakan kepalanya yang pusing dan tubuhnya yang sakit. Sampai tak punya tenaga untuk mengeluh.

"Aku mau puding,-" Misaki bicara sendiri. Saruhiko yang masih duduk di sampingnya membaca buku berusaha nampak tak peduli. "-coklat, dan fla rasa buah." lanjut Misaki lagi seperti ingin mendapat perhatian.

"Aku akan membelikannya buatmu besok, aku mengambil liburku setelah kemarin terus bekerja." Saruhiko menyetujui permintaan Misaki yang masih berbaring itu.

"Hm, kemarin aku membuatnya. Ada di kemari pendinginmu. Tadinya aku ingin memakannya bersamamu. Lalu aku jadi malas jika melihat wajah mengenalkanmu itu."

Saruhiko tertawa kecil mendengar celoteh orang sakit ini. "Seorang pasien harusnya tidak banyak bicara." ujarnya tenang. "Aku akan membawanya besok," Saruhiko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Misaki berusaha memejamkan mata menahan kepalanya yang pusing, "-tidak bisa tidur." suaranya semakin lemah.

"Hm…" Saruhiko satu-satunya yang mulai mengantuk. Terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya yang polos dibalut rambut hitamnya itu.

"Apa aku harus mematikan lampunya?" Saruhiko menyarankan sesuatu berusaha membantu Misaki. Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "-aku benci gelap."

"Tch, memangnya berapa umurmu? Kau tidur dikamarku yang gelap berhari-hari." Saruhiko berkicap kesal dan heran dengan sifat kekanakannya. "Karena aku bersama temanku." jawab Misaki membungkam Saruhiko menatapnya sedikit dengan lirikan kesal. Jadi sekarang ia sedang tidak bersama temannya ya? Saruhiko membuang muka berusaha tidak peduli. Ia menatap ke luar jendela yang dari sana ia bisa lihat beberapa gedung tinggi dan jalan raya.

"Misaki, sepertinya pudingnu sudah habis beberapa hari yang lalu." Saruhiko teringat sesuatu, "ha?-"

"Siang itu aku sangat lapar dan tak menemukan apapun selain puding coklat dengan potongan buah kan?" lanjut Saruhiko lagi. "Aku habiskan semuanya, jadi aku akan membelikan yang baru saja." sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya Saruhiko kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Baka! Kau menghabiskan itu semua sendirian? Kau pasti makan sembarangan." Misaki melirik sambil mencibir.

"Hm… Aku hanya makan mi instan, roti sandwich dan kopi." sambil mengangguk ia tanpa sadar menceritakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan cepat mati jika begitu."

Saruhik otidak terima mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari Misaki. "Kau pikir orang yang keluar masuk rumah sakit bisa lebih hidup lama dari pada orang yang makan sembarangan. Lagipula ini semua salahmu," Saruhiko bicara tak berhenti menanggapi ucapan Misaki. "Kalau begitu sebelum aku mati aku akan membunuhmu." Misaki tertawa kecil sesekali meringis sakit menahan luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Huh? Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat siapapun khawatir?" Saruhiko menghela nafas panjang sedikit tersenyum. Sama sekali ia tak membayangkan ia bisa bicara seperti ini lagi dengan Misaki. "Hm…" Misaki tak bisa menjawab apapun. Memang selama ini sebagian besar tindakannya selalu berakhir merugikan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan Saruhiko karena ia belum menerima permintaan maaf. Juga pertemuan terakhir mereka di rumah adalah pertempuran hebat, jadi ia sendiri tidak bisa memulai lebih dulu untuk meminta maaf.

"Ruang utama rumahku harus di reparasi." keluh Saruhiko tak bermaksud mengungkit perdebatan mereka saat itu. "Aku akan bantu tanggung jawab rumah horormu itu." Misaki sedikit kesal melirik Saruhiko. Sementara Saruhiko menatapnya lekat saat mata mereka bertemu. "Apa?" Misaki heran, ia tak suka jika Saruhiko sudah menatapnya begitu.

"Sekali kau masuk ke dalam rumahku aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Misaki terkatup, ia tak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang mungkin karena kepalanya pusing. Jadi ia menolak membahas itu dengan serius. "-baka!"

Kisuhnya sedikit sebal kalimat Saruhiko sangatlah egois. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata lagi, entah seperti apa esok yang akan terjadi. Sambil mengingat kekesalannya dengan Saruhiko ia baru tersadar tidak pernah seharipun ia melewatkan untuk memikirkan si empat mata itu.

"Aku benci gelap dan dingin, sesuatu seperti dirimu. Membuatku takut. Aku benci, benci sekali."

 **Chap 7**


	8. Memo 8

Saruhiko X Misaki

 **[K] Project - SPEICHERN Chap 8**

 _zZenSan_

Tiga hari, rasanya seperti tiga tahun bagi Misaki terus berada di rumah sakit. Banyak temannya datang mengunjungi, sebagian dari mereka hanya menertawai dan yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah yang lebih menasehati. Sempat kehilangan banyak darah tidak membunuhnya, itu artinya hanya satu tusukan pisau tidak akan bisa membuatnya mati.

Hampir setiap hari ada anggota Homra yang mengunjunginya. Misaki merengek ingin minum bir sampai mabuk hingga lupa rasa sakit. Sekuat apapun seseorang berdarah itu tetap saja rasanya sakit, walau tidak menangis.

Setiap pemeriksaan tiga hari sekali ia selalu bertanya kapan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Perawat sampai bosan memberi jawabannya. Susah meminum obat, tapi keinginannya cepat keluar dari kamar rawat inap tersebut aneh sekali. Wajahnya yang lebam-lebam sudah lebih baik sekarang. Perban di kepalanya sudah di lepas, banyak permintaan dan keinginan memang sifat anak ini setiap ia jatuh sakit. Ia hanya menurut pada ibunya, walau sesekali mencibir.

Ia sering sulit tidur jika mulam datang, karena ia hanya berbaring saja sepanjang hari. Rasa lelah menunggu dan bosan adalah hal yang paling ia benci sekarang. Tidak itu bohong, sebenarnya Misaki berharap Saruhiko bisa menemaninya. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ia tidak berhak meminta hal yang semacam itu, apalagi itu akan membuat Saruhiko besar kepala dan semakin senang. Tapi tentu saja Misaki tetap menginginkannya.

Ia sudah tahu menjadi petugas yang melindungi orang-orang itu pasti merepotkan apalagi untuk tipe seperti teman baiknya itu. Semakin ia memikirkannya ia semakin kesal, kesal karena mereka hanya sebatas teman.

Hari ke Lima, saat Saruhiko akhirnya kembali mengunjunginya membawakannya puding coklat dengan fla yang Misaki minta di hari pertamanya di rumah sakit. "Lama sekali, mungkin aku akan mati duluan." Misaki kesal, setengah melampiaskan pada janji Saruhiko. Saruhiko mengabaikannya, bukankah tidak jarang hari liburnya selalu mendapat panggilan tugas mendadak oleh atasannya yang egois itu.

"Yata San! Wah kau sudah makan dengan lahap ya." seorang perawat cantik dengan rambutnya yang di cepol rapi memeriksanya. Saruhiko hanya memperhatikan dari sudut ruangan agar ia mengganggu.

"Mungkin kau bisa pulang sore ini atau besok." dokter yang mengawasi suster tersebut turut masuk ke ruangan. Misaki berbinar-binar, ia sudah tak sabar kalau begitu. Tentu saja sudah dua minggu berlalu.

"Kau harus tetap meminum obatnya, aku sudah melihat riwayat kesehatanmu." sambil memegang stetoskopnya yang terasa tak nyaman di lehernya dokter itu memberi sedikit nasihat untuk pemuda itu.

Menerima banyak wejangan membuat Misaki ingin sesegera mungkin meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia akan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Ibunya akan melarangnya jika ia ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Ia belum cukup dewasa walau sudah kepala dua. Tidak bisa mengurus dirinya dengan benar dan selalu menimbulkan masalah.

"Aku bisa merawatmu, di rumahku hanya ada aku." Saruhiko menyela di antara obrolan ibu dan anak itu.

"Benarkah?" seperti lupa apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya diantara mereka Misaki nampak antusias.

"Hm, tidak. Kau sudah merepotkannya orang lain dan hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah." Ibunya sudah pasti menolak, wanita itu nampak dingin dan lebih keras kepalan sekarang. "Ayolah ibu,-" Misaki sedikit merajuk.

"Cukup ibu yang kau buat susah, jangan orang lain lagipula Saruhiko kun punya pekerjaan sendiri, tidak seperti kau. Bermain dan membuat onar setiap waktu." wanita itu sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya memarahi anak sulungnya itu. Saruhiko hanya tertawa kecil, ia bisa sekali bersikap tenang seperti itu saat ada orang lain di antara mereka.

"Aku bisa menanganinya saat dia kembali membuat masalah. Bagaimana jika sesekali kami menahannya." Saruhiko tersenyum, menyentuh punggung tangan ibu Misaki yang sedang membereskan pakaian kotor dan perlengkapan milik Misaki. Wanita itu memandang Saruhiko memendam sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Kalian ini! Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan."

Sambil menutup tasnya, ia tak ingin berdebat. Ia melarang seperti apapun jika sudah bersama Saruhiko anak lelakinya yang nakal satu itu pasti selalu keras kepala. Ia sendiri tak tau ada hubungan apa di balik persahabatan mereka yang ia ketahui.

 **ooOoo**

 **Misaki POV**

Ini adalah hari pertama akhirnya aku kembali ke rumah Saruhiko. Luka di tubuhku masih terasa saki, apalagi jahitan di pinggangku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku langsung senang ketika temanku ini, ah bukan aku menganggapnya lebih dari teman walau hanya sepihak dariku mengajakku kembali ke rumahnya.

Aku membuat banyak sekali masalah, ibuku terus berceloteh dengan wajah ketusnya. Bayangkan tinggal bersamanya, setiap hari aku hanya akan dimarahi. Lalu kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku, berakhir konyol di rumah sakit berkali-kali.

Aku marah besar pada Saruhiko hati itu, aku belum minta maaf. Kenapa harus aku yang meminta maaf? Semua ini bukan salahku. Saruhiko menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku tidak bisa membuatnya bicara. Ah tidak, jujur saja aku setengah berharap ia meminta maaf padaku. Sepertinya tidak mungkin, dia terlalu egois dan picik.

"Misaki-" Saruhiko mengambil segelas air dan menyaksikannya padaku. Jus jeruk, aku meminumnya sedikit. Aku tak bergeming, sadar ruangan apartemennya sudah di perbaiki. Wallpaper putih gradasi biru serasi dengan gordynnya sewarna langit. Sofanya juga, tidak sebesar yang dulu tapi cukup empuk saat aku duduki. Televisinya masih sama, meja kacanya berubah menjadi meja kayu.

"Aku mengganti properti dengan uang pribadiku." seperti menyindir, si bodoh ini sadar aku memperhatikan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ingin tidur di ruang tidur tamu saja." Aku menatapnya sedikit jengah bosan dengan sikapnya yang sering menyebalkan.

"Hm? Boleh saja. Itu ruangan sempit yang tidak ada pendingin ruangannya." Saruhiko tersenyum sinis sialan bisa mati pengap aku. "Ack-"

"Lagi pula lampunya belum diganti, memangnya kau bisa tidur tanpa lampu."

"Hah? Kau pikir berapa umurku." sombong sekali dia, memangnya aku bocah.

"Hmm, kau kan yang bilang tidak masalah jika aku bersamamu walau tanpa lam-" ucapannya belum selesai aku menutup mulutnya tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Hmm aku akan menyiapkan makan malam,-" Saruhiko bangkit dari posisinya. Ia meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku harus mengirimi pesan untuk ibuku, juga teman-teman di Homra aku sudah sampai dengan selamat. Belakangan ini orang-orang sangat memperhatikanku, aku jadi terharu.

Sambil membawa tasku dan masuk ke kamar utama mengeluarkan beberapa baju aku berniat menyiapkan air panas. Ah, ruang kamar lenggang ini masih semerbak tercium aroma parfum yang Saruhiko kenakan. Aku kesulitan berjalan jadi harus merambat pada dinding. Aku jadi tak yakin bisa mandi sendiri, tapi aku tak mau minta bantuan siapapun.

"Saru, kau bisa siapkan air panasnya sendiri kan!?" seru tanyaku dari dalam kamar, perutku jadi sakit saat berteriak.

"Hmm…"

"Ada apa?" ia datang, lengan kemejanya tergulung dan menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan, jadi kau siapkan air panasnya sendiri. Aku akan jadi tamu yang bermalas-malasan mulai sekarang." aku tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa tak enak hatiku.

"Hanya itu, aku akan membantumu mengganti perban di kaki mu nanti." ia kembali berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku menyadari betisku juga dapat beberapa jahitan karena terkena ledakan wanita aneh itu.

Sambil membaringkan tubuh bermaksud mengistirahatkan tubuh yang kelelahan menahan sakitku. Awang-awang yang terlihat kosong dengan lampu yang temaram sedikit terang dari terakhir kali aku di sini. Aku memang bilang padanya aku tidak suka tempat yang gelap. Jadi ia menganti lampu kamarnya dengan yang sedikit lebih terang. Walau bagiku itu cukup gelap sebenarnya.

Saat aku dilarikan kerumah sakit, ada bayangan Mikoto San. Punggung yang besar dan gagah itu, seperti melindungiku. Keren sekali seperti biasanya. Kepulan asap rokok yang menyerbak lalu menghilang, aku melihatnya yang sangat terang berjalan menjauh semakin redup lalu menghilang di ke gelapan. Tidak, aku masih bisa melihat kerlip kecil walau tak terlalu terang, kerlip itu terlihat karena dikelilingi kegelapan. Aku tidak tau artinya apa, saat aku menoleh aku bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku.

Dadaku sesak nafasku tercekat dan kepalaku sakit bagai dipaku. Aku bisa merasakan cairan merah menghangatkan tubuh dan merendamku. Darah dari tubuhku sendiri, sirine ambulan hingga bau obat lalu aku merasa kedinginan. Aku ingin ke tempat Mikoto san, ia selalu bersinar memberikan kehangatan. Tapi titik kerlip itu kian menjauh sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Aku bermaksud menghangatkan diri sendiri, tapi tidak bisa. Menggerakan kelopak mata saja aku tak mampu, dari kakiku rasanya membeku. Telapak kaki yang rasanya menjadi es, darah merah itu perlahan menghilang terserap ditanah dan akhirnya cairan lain dari rintik hujan menenggelamkan ku. Aku benci berenang, apalagi aku tak bisa bergerak sekarang.

Pintu menuju masa depan ada di balik pintu menuju masa lalu. Untuk membuka minta kemasa depan, kau harus menutup pintu ke arah masa lalu agar tidak tersesat.

Yang aku lihat hanya lampu bundar terang sekali menusuk mata. Aku masih kedinginan, aku tahu suhu di ruangan memang sedang dingin. Tapi aku merasa sedikit hangat, ada cairan hangat yang ku rasakan seperti merembes dalam kulit dan menyatu dengan darahku. Aku ingin tahu, jadi aku membuka mataku dengan paksa menutup pintu kemana Mikoto San meninggalkanku.

Ah aku tau, air mata ibuku yang jatuh di pipiku. Aku membuatnya menangis lagi, maaf saja aku memang kurang berguna menjadi anaknya. Alih-alih menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang hanya omong kosong yang akhirnya kami hanya membuat kehancuran. Kekuatan monster yang perusak dan membakar segalanya karena terlalu kuat tak lagi tergenggam. Andai aku bisa. Aku ingin menghapus airmatanya, tapi aku kembali tidak sadarkan diri aku merasakan suntikan di lenganku sakit sekali tapi aku tak bisa melawan. Aku ingat sekali rasanya waktu itu, bau pahit obat membuatku ingin muntah.

Mengingat ibuku, mengingat Mikoto San, mengingat keluargaku dan Homra rasahan aku akan mati saja. Setiap kita adalah lilin kecil yang menerangi jalan yang akan kita lalui, memberi kehangatan dan akhirnya hanya akan habis dibakar api sendiri. Paling tidak aku ingin melindungi seseorang. Kenapa aku ingin melindungi seseorang, ah aku punya seorang teman yang suram. Saat berada di dekatnya setiap hari seperti mendung. Dia sangat baik dan penurut, sedikit jujur jadi omongannya menyakitkan.

Mengingatnya saja membuat tanganku terasa hangat, ingat pada genggaman tangannya. Kulitnya pucat, dan tangannya selalu dingin aku ingin membuatnya sedikit hangat. Bagaimana tangan itu menyentuh dan meremahkanku, akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkanku. Saruhiko? Sku bisa melihat luka di atas dada, setengah hatinya yang tak pernah aku miliki. Aku ini berisik dan tak mau kalah cocok sekali dengan anak sepertinya, tapi ia memilih pergi mungkin ia lelah dengan sikapku. Aku kesal, kesal sekali rasanya sakit sekarang aku ingin menangis tapi terlalu lemah.

"Misaki?" dalam lamunanku itu rupanya aku setengah tidur.

"Makan malam sudah siap! Kau baik-baik saja?" Saruhiko mendekatiku, menyentuh dahiku memeriksa suhu tubuh, aku mengangguk berusaha duduk dibantu dirinya. "Aku akan ganti baju, jadi keluarlah sebentar." aku tak ingin Saruhiko melihatku ganti baju tentu.

"Aku membawa sedikit air hangat, membersihkan tubuhmu." aku sadar Saruhiko bahkan sudah selesai mandi. Jadi aku melepas kaus ku pelan-pelan.

Setengah sadar, aku mengambil handuk lembab bersih untuk mebasuh tubuhku. Aku sadar ada luka lebam di dekat bahu pantas sakit sekali punggungku. Saruhiko mengambil kotak kesehatan, mengeluarkan perban dan tape, menungguku selesai dengan aktifitasku.

"Aw- sial. Sakit-"

Saruhiko mengambil handuk lembab itu, ia menarik kakiku membantu telapak kakiku tang sulit ku jangkau. "Aku akan ganti perbannya." sambil menggigit ujung perban dan melihat luka di kakiku yang masih terlihat jahitannya.

"Saru- aku memimpikan hal aneh." aku membiarkannya membantuku membalut luka itu. Ia menatapku menunggu ceritaku, "-saat kau membawaku ke rumah sakit aku bertemu Mikoto San."

"Tch-" Kicapnya kesal, ia selalu begitu setiap mendengar nama Mikoto San.

"Saruhiko. Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku? Ah tidak maksudku…hmm bagaimana mengatakannya." aku mengumpakan mimpi yang ku lihat, tapi tidak bisa ku gambarkan dengan baik. "Suatu hari cahaya seseorang akan mati, Mikoto San atau siapapun lalu menjadi setitik cahaya di kegelapan."

"Bisakah kau ucapkan lebih sederhana? Aku meninggalkanmu? Mengatakan ku pengkhianat lagi, harga diri bodohmu dan kebanggan konyol yang-" Saruhiko bicara panjang lebar menduga isi kepalaku yang sudah tentu tidak ke arah itu. "Sudah jelas sekali, aku pernah meninggalkanmu? Lalu kenapa? Sekarang aku sudah disini kan? Apa masalahnya?" ia menatapku dengan tegas. Wajah bodoh dengan kacamatanya yang menyebalkan itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

Ia selesai dengan perban di kakiku, mendekatiku yang tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia memperlakukanku sangat lembut, astaga mencurigakan sekali.

"Suatu hari, ketika cahaya kita habis dan akhirnya padam. Saat itu kita akan, mati?" Aku menatap manik biru gelap yang jika ku perhatikan aku bisa melihat angkasa malam yang sangat indah di sana. "Hm… Kau pikir begitu?" ia menyentuh tanganku dengan hati-hati rasanya ia memperlakukanku seperti kapas, memangnya aku ini wanita?

"Tapi Mikoto San, hingga saat ini pun tetap hidup dalam ingatanmu." suaranya seperti menyentuh suatu titik dalam pikiranku. "Tch, berandal pembuat onar itu memang mencolok dan tak akan mudah dilupakan." Saruhiko mencibir, wajahnya nampak menyepelekan ia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Kau tau, karena ia terlalu bersinar. Api yang besar itu membakarnya lebih cepat dari sewajarnya. Akhirnya orang-orang seperti itu akan mati dengan cepat, lihatlah dirimu." sedikit saja aku bisa melihat ekspresi Saruhiko yang dari sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu!" aku memukul nya tak terlalu kencang, melihatnya begitu membuatku tak nyaman. Ia menangkap tanganku, memandang tepat lurus padaku, menyentuh luka di wajah dan di bahuku.

"Kau tau, kau atau aku atau siapapun, jika sudah mati tidak akan bisa kembali. Karena itu berhentilah membuat semua orang khawatir." aku menepis tangannya yang mengusap pipiku, ia mulai bertingkah seakan peduli padaku. Padahal aku tahu ia sangat peduli padaku sejak dulu.

"-lapar." balasku tak ingin terhanyut suasana. Aku ingin makan daging dan minum air dingin, aku bosan makan sayur. Tanpa aba-aba aku menuju ruang makan terlebih dahulu, walau Saruhiko akhirnya berjalan lebih cepat dari ku dan sampai di mejanya. "Hah, kau mengabaikan orang yang sedang kesusahan. Jahat sekali…!" membuat kesal saja.

"Ha? Kenapa kau tidak bisa minta tolong dengan baik!" Saruhiko seperti tidak peduli, wajahnya yang kolot seperti orang tua itu justru membuatku makin kesal.

 **oOo**

Satu malam yang berlalu terasa lebih cepat untuk Misaki setiap kali ia bersama Saruhiko. Entah karena ia memang sangat lelah dan menghabiskan malam dengan tidur cepat, atau karena orang tersebut adalah Saruhiko. Ia menerima kunjungan dari teman-temannya, dan membuat Saruhiko jadi sedikit kesal membiarkan orang-orang itu masuk ke apartemennya. Ia juga tak bisa melarang, sejak awal ia yang memberi isyarat agar Misaki kembali bersamanya.

Saruhiko yang menyebalkan dan bekerja seperti mayat hidup itu jadi sedikit terlihat lebih manusia sekarang. Ia tidak terlalu banyak meminum kopi, dan lingkaran mata padanya tak mencolok bulan lalu. Ah mungkin karena tugasnya memang sedikit berkurang. Selalu berdebat dengan Reishi untuk urusan lembur, biasanya ia tidak sesulit ini untuk jam kerja. Reishi tak bisa mentolerir alasan rumah tangga, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan.

Setelah melewati pagi yang selalu sibuk, menghadapi laporan yang harus ia periksa dan mengerjakan hal-hal bodoh menurutnya. Membuat laporan hasil kerjanya dan melakukan presentasi, sangat mengukur waktu. Pulang malam saat sudah tak ada siapapun. Tapi kali ini ia tidak akan makan mi instan dan bir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Setiap malam untuk mengobati lelahnya ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan orang yang sudah pasti tertidur lelap jika lewat tengah malam.

Maka Saruhiko tak sabar menunggu hari liburnya saat kondisi Misaki juga lebih membaik. Luka di kakinya sudah tertutup, dan jahitan diperutnya masih dilindungi kapas. Setelah makan malam dan selesai dengan aktifitas hari ini, Saruhiko berencana mengantar Misaki pulang ke rumahnya esok hari seperti janjinya.

"Hei! Dimana kau menyentuhku, bodoh!" Misaki menepis tangan Saruhiko kasar ketika tanpa sengaja lelaki itu menyentuh bagian lain di bawah perut Misaki.

"Ha?" Saruhiko memandangnya aneh, "-kenapa wajahmu malah merah begitu?" ia tersenyum sinis seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Misaki.

"Bodoh, aku ingin tidur."

Misaki mengambil posisi nyamannya di kasur besar itu. Menyelimuti dirinya dan mengabaikan Saruhiko yang nampak miris menatapnya. "Hei, kapan luka bodohmu ini sembuh?" Saruhiko berbaring di sampingnya setelah menyimpan kotak kesehatannya. Misaki hanya diam, mana ia tahu lukanya itu kapan pulih total?

Saruhiko mematikan lampu, sudah memeriksa semua jendela sejak sore lagipula di lantai tujuh hanya ada satu balkon di apartemennya.

"Misaki-"

"Hm…."

Saruhiko menghadap pada punggung lelaki yang tubuhnya tak lebih besar darinya itu. Ia ingin orang itu membalas tatapnya juga. "Besok aku ingin menyewa DVD mungkin,-" ujar Saruhiko lagi mengatakan idenya.

"Tentu-" Misaki setuju untuk menemaninya.

"Hei Misaki,-" Saruhiko memanggilnya lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti dengan Misaki! Misaki! Misaki" menoleh kesal, terlihat kerutan di kedua alisnya. Saruhiko tertawa beranggapan reaksinya lucu. Saruhiko mendekatkan tubuhnya menyentuh wajah Misaki yang luka lebamnya sudah menghilang tersisa sedikit luka gores di wajah. "Bisakah aku memperkosamu?"

"Mati kau! Cabul!" Misaki menendang pelan kaki Saruhiko dari dalam selimut membuat lelaki itu tertawa lagi.

"Hah?"

Saruhiko duduk di ranjangnya, membuka ponsel dan mengecek beberapa pesan.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai pekerjaanmu ya." tanpa menoleh, Misaki memikirkan sesuatu yang ia tak tau cara menyampaikannya tanpa perlu memancing perdebatan.

"Hmm?" Saruhiko menutup ponselnya.

"Ah, itu karena yang kau layani memang rajamu yang sebenarnya." Misaki mencoba memejamkan mata. Memeluk bantalnya sendiri memunggungi Saruhiko yang menatapinya. "Apa-apaan ini Misaki?" ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih dekat, bermaksud memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Selalu sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Apa kau cemburu jika aku mengurusi pekerjaan saat aku bersamamu-" sedikit kasar ia membalik tubuh Misaki yang kini jadi betemu tatap dengannya. "Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan tidak suka padamu." Misaki menepis tangan Saruhiko tak terlalu keras dan usahanya itu gagal. Melihat Misaki yang kesal memang sangat sesuatu sekali.

"Berada sedekat ini denganmu yang mengingat semuanya membuatku sedikit ..." Saruhiko memincingkan senyum sedikit senang dan tergelitik berbuat hal nakal lainnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan, bodoh sekali membuatku beranggapan kita adalah…." Misaki memalingkan wajah, sedikit bertemu manis sekali di kulit tubuhnya yang jadi kecoklatan itu. Saruhiko tahu yang ia lakukan kemarin adalah hal yang sangat konyol dan sia-sia.

"Hah,-" Saruhiko duduk sedikit menjauhi Misaki seperti ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf lebih dulu, tapi karena kau terlihat sedih dan seperti menungguku memulainya jadi, maafkan aku." Saruhiko memunggungi Misaki yang juga tak ingin menatap ke arahnya. Menatap ke arah lain tak berani saling mengatakan kejujuran. Sesuatu yang dekat padahal sebegitu jauhnya, sesuatu yang jauh dan bermimpi sampai ke tempat yang sama.

"Kita memang bukan lagi teman,-" Saruhiko menundukan wajahnya memikirkan kalimatnya dengan benar. "-juga bukan musuh ku rasa." Misaki mencoba untuk duduk ia seperti tau pembicaraan mereka semakin serius. Saruhiko menoleh mendapati Misaki yang memandangnya dengan wajahnya yang selalu nampak bersinar itu, keyakinan atau kepercayaan yang pernah ia tinggalkan.

Meninggalkan sesuatu itu bukan berarti mengkhianatinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat jauh,-" Misaki mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, ia terlalu gugup menatap wajah yang selalu nampak menyebalkan baginya itu. Sedikit ingatan terakhir yang paling menyakitkan, ia sadar Saruhiko yang tak pernah kembali lagi ke Homra. Tak pernah lagi memanggil namanya, tak pernah lagi mengirim pesan padanya itu adalah waktu yang paling memberikannya sedikit sesak mengentalkan aliran darah yang mengaliri raganya. Ia memiliki begitu banyak teman, namun selalu terasa kurang sangat berbeda dengan hubungan yang ia miliki di masa sekolahnya. Tapi bodoh sekali tak ada gunanya menyesali tanaman yang sudah mati.

"Jika kau tidak bergerak ke mari, aku akan tetap sejauh ini." Saruhiko membuka suara. Misaki mengurungkan niatnya mendengar ucapan Saruhiko.

"Hmm, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Mendengar ucapan Misaki, melihatnya yang seperti biasa. Acuh, paling tidak untuk orang seegois Saruhiko ia bisa menggolongkan Misaki ke orang-orang yang cukup egois. "Jadi? Sekarang setelah kau tau siapa aku, kau mengingat semuanya dengan benar. Bukan temanmu, bukan musuhmu, lalu aku ini apa bagi-" Ucapan Saruhiko terhenti mendapatkan sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke wajahnya menjatuhkan kacamatanya ke lantai. Tidak pecah, namun ia yakin pasti ada bagian yang tergores. Sama seperti hatinya di masa lalu.

"Bukan teman, bukan musuh kau itu hanya orang asing. Orang yang tak ku kenali,-" Misaki menatapnya dengan serius namun ia menahan dirinya agar tetap tenang. "-orang yang baru ku temui, memiliki ingatan yang sama tentang kita. Kau memberikan ingatan baru lagi dan lagi namun tetap aku tak pernah bisa mengenal dirimu."

"Itu membuatku takut."

Misaki menatap lurus, seperti berusaha menemukan sesuatu pada manik shapire biru itu. Sementara Saruhiko hanya mematung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak ia kenali dalam dirinya sendiri.

 **Chap 8**


	9. Last Memo

Saruhiko X Misaki

 **[K] Project - SPEICHERN**

 **Last Part**

 _zZenSan_

Hanya butuh beberapa tahun untuk seorang belajar bicara dan butuh seumur hidupnya untuk menjaga bicaranya. Manusia itu bodoh, mereka bicara setiap hari bisa saja melupakannya dengan mudah hal sepele yang ia bicarakan. Padahal sebenarnya bagi beberapa orang itu bukanlah hal terlupakan, entah menyakitkan atau membahagiakan.

Misaki masih menatap Saruhiko yang sedikit aneh memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun dari kalimat Misaki, ia hanya mendengarnya dan demikianlah. "-kau memang tak mengenalku." Saruhiko tersenyum sedikit lirih dengan warna matanya yang biru itu Misaki bisa melihat refleksi dirinya disana. Saat seseorang yang ia kenal dimasa lalu itu hanya seperti oasis yang terlihat nyata padahal sangat berbeda.

"Kita tidak bisa lagi menjadi teman atau musuh. Sejak awal kita hanya orang asing yang menghabiskan waktu bersama dan memiliki kenangan yang sama." Saruhiko hanya mengulang apa yang ia dengan memahami bagaimana Misaki melihatnya selama ini. Ucapannya terdengar tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan kebimbangan dengan diam.

"Jika kau melihatku seperti itu aku akan memukulmu." Misaki membuang wajahnya tak ingin melihat Saruhiko yang seperti, ah sudahlah. Saruhiko seharusnya menentangnya, seharusnya ia melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan seperti biasanya keras kepala dan egois. Membiarkan semua dalam kendalinya, jika Saruhiko kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Tak mengenal Merah ataupun Biru, membiarkan Misaki berkeliaran di kehidupannya dan menguasai alam sadar dan ilusinya. Waktu-waktu berharga itu baru di sadari setelah melewatinya. Selalu seperti itu.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Saruhiko tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya akan selalu salah apapun yang ia lakukan. Misaki tak bicara apapun juga enggan memberi jawaban.

"Hmm.."

"-jika kau diam, aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana maumu yang sebenarnya. Kita bukan lagi anak sekolah yang saling mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Aku tidak akan mengalah, bahkan jika kau memintanya aku hanya-" Saruhiko bermaksud meraih jemari yang tergeletak di sisinya itu. Mendekati Misaki, wajahnya yang tak berubah. "Kau harus berkaca sebelum mengatakan itu padaku,-" Misaki menolak diperlakukan semesra itu, membuatnya hanya tersipu malu.

"Jadi? Menurutmu aku ini apa? Jangan melihatku seperti aku ini hanya pembuat masalah, ah maksudku aku memang hanya membuat macam-macam masalah. Tapi kau selalu senang melibatkan dirimu dan itu membuatku kesal, kau sudah meninggalkan Homra begitu saja, meninggalkanku dan mengkhi-" ocehan Misaki yang cepat, bicara sebelum memikirkannya itu terhenti dibungkam satu kecupan. Misaki tahu, mereka bukan teman, bukan juga dalam hubungan yang lebih serius kan?

Misaki tak bergeming, teman tidak melakukan hal semacam itu. Teman tidak tidur bersama, dan hal ini dan hal itu. Teman tidak akan menciptakan perasaan yang busa mengganggunya siang dan malam.

"Bodoh sekali kau selalu berfikir aku mengkhianatimu. Pergi atau tetap di Homra aku akan akan tetap jadi seperti ini." Saruhiko kembali pada sifatnya yang pandai memanipulasi perasaannya sendiri. Ia yang dulu ataupun yang sekarang itu tetap sama, "-jika kau menjadi terlalu bersinar di Homra, dan aku tetap di sana. Aku akan buta karena silaunya." Saruhiko mengusap pipi yang masih tertinggal beberapa bekas luka di sana. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Saruhiko tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya, tanpa kacamatanya ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Misaki begini. "Kau bodoh sih? Makanya tidak mengerti ku jelaskan bagaimanapun."

"Diam!"

Antara malu dan kesal Misaki berusaha menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya.

"Bisakah aku menciummu lagi?"

Misaki menutup mulut Saruhiko, ia benar-benar malu. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, "hmm…" membuat ucapan Saruhiko hanya jadi gumaman. "Kau sudah membohongiku,-" Misaki menjauhkan dirinya sedikit. "Kau membuatku melakukan ini itu sampai aku berfikir kau dan aku adalah." ia menghentikan ucapannya, yang justru membuat Saruhiko semakin senang menggodanya karena sikap malu-malunya itu.

"Hm.. Jadi kau masih kepikiran soal itu ya." seringai kemenangan seperti berhasil membuat Misaki mengatakan hal itu.

"Jika menurutmu kita butuh status yang lebih untuk melakukan ini dan itu, aku tidak keberatan." Saruhiko tersenyum, manis sekali penuh makna dan bagai menyimpan niat jahat.

"Hn.. Bodoh! Jangan bicara aneh begitu." Misaki menghalangi wajah Saruhiko yang mendekatinya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan dekat-dekat." Misaki menolak ia tak tahu lagi kapan waktunya serius atau bercanda, yang jelas sejak tadi ia sangat serius.

"Aku tahu, jika itu tentangmu aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, aku tau kau ahmmm.." Misaki menutup mulut Saruhiko dengan telapak tangannya, tak ingin mendengar hal yang bisa membuatnya malu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan begitu."

Saruhiko menyingkirkan tangan itu dengan lembut, Misaki kini tak menghindar mendapat kecupan dari lelaki itu. "Saru-"

"hmm, sekarang kau berharap aku melakukan lebih padamu?" goda Saruhiko yang berakhir mendapat tendangan di perutnya membuatnya hampir terjungkal. "Ku bilang jangan lakukan hal mesum padaku. Dasar cabul!" Misaki memalingkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut menahan malu, setengah horny.

Saruhiko mematikan lampu meja dan mengambil posisi nyaman nya memeluk Misaki dari belakang memastikan ia tak menyentuh luka di tubuh Misaki. "Kau terluka parah sekali, melihatmu hampir mati rasanya menakutkan sekali." Saruhiko merengkuhnya, tak erat namun cukup hangat. "Kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah."

Saruhiko melayangkan pikirannya kemasa lalu, setiap waktu hanya pertengkaran demi pertengkaran yang ia ingat.

"Kau itu hanya lilin kecil yang menerangi suatu tempat tapi bisa saja padam kapanpun." Gumam Saruhiko sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas. Getaran ponsel tak membuatnya terbangun, Misaki yang memejamkan mata sejak tadi sebenarnya tidak tertidur. Rupanya memiliki seluruh ingatannya membuat dirinya jadi berfikir lebih berat sebelum mengambil tindakan. Mengetahui apa saja yang telah ia lalui, ia akan berfikir dua kali sebelum mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

"Bisakah aku dan dirimu membuat banyak ingatan baru?"

Suara gemerisik angin menari, dan cahaya bulan yang hanya separuh karena diselimuti awan. Udara malam yang dingin dan suasana yang sepi, Misaki jadi ingat Saruhiko pernah bilang malam adalah waktu yang paling ia sukai. Perlahan menautkan jemarinya, tangan Saruhiko terasa dingin seperti biasanya. Jika itu tentang Saruhiko, ia tahu semuanya. Tetapi ia masih bisa bilang ia tak mengenal lelaki kolot menyebalkan ini, senangnya membuat orang lain kesal.

Misaki memutar tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajah dalam selimut. Lilin kecil yang membakar dirinya hingga habis menerangi sebuah tempat. Kadang butuh telapak tangan untuk melindunginya dari angin dan hujan. Cahaya yang setitik dan berkerlip di kejauhan itu, kini bertambah banyak menjadi titik-titik cahaya. Mimpinya soal Mikoto san, ia hanya memulai perjalan baru menjadi api yang tak akan pernah padam lagi. Warna merah yang selalu membuatnya membara, kekuatan penghancur untuk melindungi orang-orang. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Mikoto padanya di masa lalu. Ia sadar betapa kekanakannya ia dimasa itu.

Ia sangat membenci Saruhiko yang memuakkan, sampai ia hanya dikuasai kebencian. Di kuasai oleh Saruhiko sepanjang waktu, memalukan sekali. Saat seseorang meninggalkanmu bukan berarti ia mengkhianatimu. "Baka Saru-" Misaki membalas pelukan yang hangat itu, seandainya saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu kemudian mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan tanpa sedikitpun beban.

Ah tidak sekarang atau di masa lalu bahkan di kemudian hari, ia tahu ialah yang paling tak mengenal isi hatinya sendiri. Bagaimana lagi, ia hanya bisa mengakui dirinya itu bodoh.

 **oOo**

Pagi tiba begitu cepat, rasanya nyaman sekali saat tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

"Ah? Kau tidak bekerja?" Misaki mendapati Saruhiko duduk membaca koran di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi dan roti panggang.

Sarapannya sendiri juga sudah tersaji di sana. "Aku libur sampai besok. Ah tidak ini jatah liburanku, memangnya aku ini robot ingin dipekerjakan sampai mati."

"Hehehe, orang jahat sepertimu tidak akan mati hanya karena pekerjaan seperti itu." Misaki tersenyum, membuat Saruhiko terdiam memandanginya yang tak tahu betapa berserinya wajahnya itu. "Misaki, kau pendek sekali astaga."

"Hah? Kau mengajakku berkelahi pagi-pagi begini." Misaki memakan sarapannya dengan cepat, setelah itu berniat mengganti perbannya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Misaki semakin kesal, ia berfikir ada hal yang lucu darinya hingga membuat Saruhiko tertawa. "Ah tidak, minumlah." Saruhiko membantu menuangkannya teh dan memberikan cangkirnya.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Saruhiko sedikit khawatir, Misaki hanya diam ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah aku ingin segera menidurimu dengan sangat kasar." Saruhiko menggumam membuat Misaki hampir tersedak, sepanjang hari ia bisa mati malu mengubur diri jika ia bersama Saruhiko.

"Baka! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu denganmu lagi." Misaki meninggikan nada suaranya. "Haha, orang bodoh sepertimu memang sangat keras kepala." Saruhiko berlalu meninggalkannya ke kamar. Misaki melanjutkan makannya, ia benar-benar malu padahal. Bagaimana Saruhiko jadi sangat konyol begitu.

"Ah? Itu karena, dia hanya menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan." Misaki meminum tehnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak bisa lagi, menganggap dirinya dan Saruhiko hanya teman sudah tidak mu gkin lagi.

Semua yang sudah berlalu, maka demikianlah tidak bisa dirubah. Ia hanya perlu melanjutkan semuanya, membawa dirinya kemana dan dengan siapa ia menuju. Ia dan Saruhiko yang berjalan di jalur yang berseberangan, menuju ke ke tempat yang sama. Memikirkan itu saja membuatnya sangat merasa malu.

Hari semakin siang, Saruhiko menuntun Misaki duduk. Ia nampak sangat telaten dan lembut tak seperti ia yang biasanya.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Saruhiko menyentuh luka di perut Misaki yang masih dilindungi kapas.

"Kadang-kadang sakit." jawabnya singkat.

Sambil mengusapnya dengan sangat hati-hati, melihat Misaki yang tak bisa bisa pergi kemanapun dengan leluasa seperti ini sangat membuatnya senang. "Hmm?" Saruhiko mengecup dahi Misaki dengan lembut, ah Misaki nampak masam orang ini mulai lagi.

"Hmpp-" Misaki membalas kecupan singkat di bibir Saruhiko membuatnya kaget. "Misaki?"

"Tch- kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu?" gerutu Misaki sambil misuh-misuh mengerucut bibir lucu sekali.

Saruhiko merasa tertantang sekarang, "Saru?" mendapati tatapan aneh dari si empat mata itu membuat Misaki jadi menyesal sekarang. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf, apalagi menyesal." Saruhiko mendorong Misaki ke belakang, bersiap-siap melepas kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Saru? Kau gila. Ini masih siang!" Misaki seperti berusaha melarikan diri.

"Jadi jika malam itu tak masalah?" Saruhiko tersenyum menarik Misaki agar kembali lebih dekatnya. Maka setelah itu hal ini dan itu terjadi, Saruhiko akan membuatnya menyesal memberi umpan yang semanis itu.

"Hnn…. Ah.. Ba- baka! Dimana kau menyentuhku?" Misaki menahan sesuatu yang menyerangnya namun tak berdaya. "Kau mencoba memperkosaku?" Misaki menggeliat, "Ha? Jika ini pemerkosaan seharusnya kau melarikan diri. Jadi jika kau tetap di sini aku tak bisa menganggap ini pemerkosaan, hanya sedikit memaksa." Misaki setengah tertawa, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Bertindak sebelum berpikir seperti biasanya,- Mi sa...ki." Saruhiko tidak akan menaruh kasihan lagi.

"Monyet sialan! Mati kau." Misaki menyiku perutnya. "Ha? Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu. Mati pun, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Sambil menahan kaki yang bisa membuat perutnya kesakitan karena tendangannya, telapak tangannya yang lain membelai surai chestnut halus yang membalut wajahnya. Ia sangat percaya diri sekarang.

"Misaki-"

Suaranya dalam, lembut, rasanya sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Dari sudut pandang ini, Misaki bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit pucatnya, sera jemari yang selalu terasa dingin. Tatapannya sedikit sendu dengan gurat wajah yang tak bisa ia artikan. Sambil meraik lembut dagu pemuda kurus itu, Saruhiko memberi kecupan. Kali ini tak ada penolakan apalagi perlawanan, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Misaki yang bertemu malu-malu dalam dekapnya.

"Ha ahhn-" desah tertahan, jemari dingin itu menyusur kebelakang telinga sangat lembut, kecupan Saru lembut liar melumat bibir. Tangan Misaki menahan sedikit bahu Saruhiko tak terlalu kuat, ia memejamkan mata ini adalah hal yang memalukan baginya.

"Ah…" Saruhiko tersenyum lagi melepas taut lidahnya, melihat bibir mungil merekah itu membuatnya kian bergairah. Sambil menyelinap menyentuh perut yang masih dilindungi kapas putih yang batu diganti. Perlahan merambat, membuat sekujur tubuh Misaki bergidik belum mengerti sensasi yang ia terima.

"Hyah-" erangannya tertahan, sangat manis membuat Saruhiko hampir tak percaya. Dengan kaki Saruhiko yang mengganjal di pangkal paha, kelelakiannya yang ereksi sudah siap bertempur di sana.

"Saru-" Misaki menyentuh wajah Saruhiko, ia bisa merasakan tangan yang menjamahi dada. Misaki memejamkan mata, ia tak tau lagi seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. Saruhiko kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman, lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Gigit kecil-kecil dan hisapan yang tak bisa Misaki sempat membalas. "Hn… Sa- ah.."

Wajah Saruhiko sangat serius, tatapannya membuat Misaki minder sendiri sampai ia meneguk ludah. Ia merasakan tangan yang bukan miliknya menggenggam kesejatiannya, gelitik yang dalam diri yang tak bisa ia tolak lagi.

"Hnn- ah…"

Entah sejak kapan celana pendeknya sudah di ujung kaki, Misaki menekuk tubuh ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Benda asing masuk dalam dirinya membuatnya sedikit takut setengah nikmat. "Hmmpp ah.." desahnya tak lagi tertahan, matanya yang nanar itu mengundang birahi. Lengkungan alis memelas dan bibirnya yang pasi.

Saruhiko ingin membuat pasangan mainnya ini lebih senang lagi, ia sangat baik melakukan foreplay kali ini, tentu saja beberapa kali bercumbu hanya dengan orang ini ia sudah tahu apa saja yang Misaki sukai. Termasuk gigitan kecil-kecil di pucuk dadanya yang membuatnya menggelinjang sambil menggenggam lengan Saruhiko kuat-kuat.

Merasa sudah siap, ia ingin segera menggagahi orang ini sekarang juga, dengan kasar, menyentuh dengan keras sampai ia memohon untuk berhenti. Sayangnya ia tak cukup kejam untuk membuat orang yang sedang kesakitan ini sampai sebegitunya, biarlah ia simpan hasratnya itu untuk lain kali jika terjadi lagi. "Hm… Aahn.." Misaki mulai merasakan benda yang lebih besar tiba di bibir intimnya. Sambil memejamkan mata sambil menangis bukan karena sedih atau sakit, Saruhiko kembali mengecup keningnya yang mulai berkeringat. Sementara anak lelaki itu membuka mata tak kuasa menahan diri.

"Saru-" Misaki menyentuh lambang yang menghitam dengan bekas luka di tulang selangka Saruhiko sangat lembut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, kau membuatku sedikit takut." sempat-sempatnya, ia menyadari itu. Saruhiko berkicap, ia harus konsentrasi sekarang agar bisa membuat situasi ini. Jika ia bicara pasti hanya kalimat busuk yang akan keliar, dia sendiri menyadari itu. "Katakan sesuatu, apapun." Misaki setengah merajuk, tubuhnya sedikit kaget saat tanpa aba-aba Saruhiko memulai serangannya.

"Aw… Ah.. Hn.. Ehmm.. Sa- Saru…" Misaki nampak sedikit kesakitan. Tentu saja ini sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu. Ia memeluk Saruhiko erat-erat sampai kukunya menggores punggung pucat itu. Saruhiko mulai bergerak pelan, ia mengabaikan permintaan Misaki yang ia dengar. "Saru…" Misaki memejamkan mata mengulum bibir sendiri menahan suaranya. Saat Saruhiko mendesak nya dengan dorongan yang lebih intens dalam dirinya dan membuat Misaki menangis , merasa amat malu ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya tak ingin desahannya semakin menjadi.

Saruhiko semakin cepat, sedikit menahan hentakan karena luka di perut Misaki akan terbuka lagi jika ia terlalu kasar. "Ha- ah.. Ah… Ah…." Saruhiko menarik Misaki agar lebih dekat denganya, Menyingkirkan tangan Misaki yang menghalangi pemandangannya. Melihat wajah yang ekstasi, airmata di pipi dan bibirnya yang sesekali menyebut namanya.

"Tch-" Saruhiko berkicap kesal, ia akan keluar dengan cepat jika Misaki semanis ini padanya.

Biasanya ia akan sangat marah dengan hal-hal yang mesum sedikit saja, tapi kali ini. Rasanya Saruhiko ingin merekamnya dan menyimpannya baik-baik. Bagaimana setetes jaringan dan precum hebat yang Saruhiko membantu memberikan handjob untuknya. Misaki menahan tangan Saruhiko, itu terlalu nikmat, ia akan ejakulasi jika terus berlanjut seperti ini. "Ah…" erangannya kian menjadi dengan wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan bercampur air mata dan keringat.

"Misaki,-"

Tempo Saruhiko semakin kuat saja dan jangkauannya lebih dalam lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa berhenti menggerbangkan pinggulnya lebih keras lagi, "Aku menyukaimu…." Saruhiko berbisik, sangat pelan namun Misaki bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat baik. Sesaat ia berhenti mendesah, matanya terbelalak tak percaya yang ia dengar. Rasanya ada api dalam perutnya yang membakar sangat panas akan membakar dirinya. Misaki berhenti menangis, reaksinya berubah mendadak membuat Saruhiko sedikit kaget.

"Apa?" Misaki ingin memastikan sekali lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Hanya dengan itu Misaki orgasme, "-apa aku bisa keluar di dalam?" Saruhiko yang masih serius karena ia belum selesai tak mendapat jawaban dari Misaki.

Kecuali wajah manis yang mengangguk pelan setengah tak sadar itu.

Gelap yang mulai datang menghadirkan bintang, suara kendaraan di jalanan yang sesekali terdengar. Misaki masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Malu-malu tak berani mulai bicara, Saruhiko tertidur di sampingnya sejak siang dan belum bangun. Misaki merasakan ada sedikit rasa sakit dalam perutnya sekarang rasanya ia ingin segera mandi. Baru saja berniat pergi, tangan Saruhiko menangkapnya lemah membuatnya terhenti.

"Kau bangun?" Misaki menyentuh lembut punggung tangan itu. Sambil membuka mata lalu tersenyum kecil, "-jangan pergi." bibir pucat yang bergerak lemah itu nampak sangat rapuh.

"Hm…" Misaki kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya, mendekatkan diri pada lelaki itu. "Kau tau, kau mesum sekali-" masih dengan wajahnya yang malu-malu Misaki bisa mengatakan hal itu. Sementara Saruhiko hanya tertawa mengingat apa yang terjadi sore ini. "Kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, lucu sekali." Sambil terkekeh membuat teman seranjangnya itu hanya cemberut kesal.

"Kau! Arhh… Itu kan karena-. Ah!" Misaki menghentikan apa yang ia ingin katakan berlalu meninggalkan Saruhiko untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hm…"

"Dengar ya, aku tidak melakukan ini dengan orang yang tidak ku sukai." Misaki menutup pintu menuju kamar kecil sedikit cepat. Saruhiko terdiam sejenak mengartikan ucapannya, ia bisa melihat pucuk daun telinga Misaki yang merona sebelumnya. "Pfftt-" ia menahan tawa. Itu artinya.

"Misaki! Bisakah kita mandi bersama?!" seruan Saruhiko terdengar samar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah!" Balas Misaki dari dalam sana.

Setelah hari demi hari yang berganti dan apa yang mereka lalui. Waktu yang membawa kebahagiaan dan kesedihan saling mengisi membentuk harmoni, kehidupan yang berjalan begitu saja dan semua orang tumbuh hingga mati menua. Tidak ada cara lain yang lebih baik selain menghadapi semuanya dengan tangan dan kaki sendiri.

Tanpa orang yang kau cintai dunia sama sekali tanpa arti, tanpa orang yang kau benci dunia hanya padang yang tak ada apapun selain kehampaan. Siapapun orang itu, sudah menjalankan peran yang seharusnya memang ia lakukan. Mengisi kehidupan orang lain dan membuka diri untuk orang lain. Baik atau jahat seseorang itu. Bahkan sejahat apapun yang pernah ia lakukan hingga lukanya tak akan pernah bilang. Walaupun itu bukan hal yang bisa dimaafkan, jangan biarkan lukamu melukai orang-orang yang berharga bagimu.

Maka bagi Saruhiko atau Misaki yang saat ini, mengingat semua yang ada di masa lalu. Luka demi luka yang mereka berikan dan terima, cukup menyimpannya sendiri untuk menjadi lebih bijaksana. Ah mungkin bagi beberapa orang itu hanya hal naif yang memuakan. Tetapi jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, kau tidak akan menyakitinya dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jika memang benar itu adalah cinta, tidak akan ada yang terluka. Karena sebagian orang tidak bisa membedakan perasaan ingin memiliki dan ingin membahagiakan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu?" meja makan yang kini ia tak sendiri makan di sana. Saruhiko sesekali tersenyum sendiri membuat Misaki sedikit aneh memperhatikannya. "Misaki, habiskan sayuranmu!" Saruhiko mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ha? Kau yang suka pilih-pilih makanan."

Tidak ada lagi merah, tidak ada lagi biru jika api itu akhirnya hanya membakar semuanya hingga tak bersisa. Mengantarkannya menjadi abu. Saling menyakiti tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Setiap orang akan menjadi tua seiring waktu, itu tak menjamin mereka menjadi dewasa.

Setelah itu, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran atau kebahagiaan yang mereka lalui seperti hari-hari lainnya. Silih berganti saling mengisi dan separuh jiwa yang pernah lagi hilang telah ditemukan. Separuh kehidupan yang bersembunyi di kemunafikan tidak akan berada disitu selamanya. Cinta itu datangnya dari kebiasaan, karenanya beberapa orang tidak bisa membedakan cinta dan sekedar sayang. Bahkan dari pertengkaran pertengkaran yang terlihat konyol.

Misaki sesekali mencuri pandang pada Saruhiko. Sudah waktunya saling menerima, semua orang akan terus melakukan kesalahan seumur hidupnya. Tindakan baik atau buruk yang akan di tentukan di kemudian, akan mengantarkan masing-masing dari kita menuju hal yang sama yaitu masa depan.

Sudah saatnya buku dari masa lalu di simpan, dan memulai buku yang baru untuk pelajari kembali.

 **SPEICHERN - END**


End file.
